Quand les âmes se retrouvent
by al.mary.elene
Summary: La vie après la guerre continue. Et si Hermione, Ron et Harry semblent être prêt à vivre vraiment, les complexités du monde vont s'imposer à eux. C'était peut-être plus facile avant finalement, lorsqu'une seule chose comptait : gagner la guerre. Maintenant ils sont trop libres dans leurs choix, les portes sont trop nombreuses, et s'ils se trompaient ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde,

Une nouvelle jolie fic qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je n'annonce pas les pairing tout de suite car j'espère vous donner quelques surprises.

Pour ceux qui recherchent des pairing gay, j'ai choisis de n'en mettre qu'un seul.

Mais après cette fic, une autre est en cours de rédaction, une fic Sterek.

Bref je rappelle que cette histoire est la mienne, mais que les personnages, le monde auquel ils appartiennent et dans lequels ils évoluent appartiennent à J. , cette merveilleuse auteure que nous admirons tous. Enfin ... je crois ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

La brume s'épaississait au fur et à mesure que les chevaux se rapprochaient. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour presque courir… quelque part. Car si ses pas semblaient être assuré et si son corps savait où il allait, elle même se sentait perdue. Les lieux lui étaient inconnus, les murs étaient peints de pleins de couleurs chatoyantes, remplis de dessins en arabesques aux inspirations musulmanes. On pouvait reconnaître des animaux tels que des paons, ou des éléphants dans ces dessins, mais aussi des animaux appartenant au bestiaire fantastique : hippogriffe, sphinx, elle aperçut même une demiguise. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres, et on pouvait sentir que l'air était chaud. Les quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs représentaient des femmes vêtues de saris très luxueux et des hommes portant des turbans, mais ils semblaient tous inquiets et certains commençaient à courir d'un tableau à l'autre en annonçant quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle finit par sortir du couloir et arriva dans une sorte de grande cour extérieure.

Ici, le lieu était plus peuplé, les gens portaient les mêmes habits que les personnages des tableaux, en moins luxueux peut-être. Ils affichaient tous le même regard inquiet. Elle aperçut deux jeunes filles d'environ 13 ans se tenir les mains avec un jeune homme d'au moins 18 ans, puis ils disparurent dans un craquement. Elle vit des gens arriver avec des tapis volants et repartir aussitôt qu'ils étaient remplis de valises ou d'autres personnes. Tout le monde fuyait mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se doutait que ça avait un lien avec la brume qu'elle avait vu juste avant. Son corps continuait d'avancer sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Elle pénétra un autre couloir, et monta un escalier presque en courant, elle trébucha sur la dernière marche. Une main la rattrapa avant que les siennes ne touchent le sol. Ses mains sont brunes, comme celles qui la rattrapent, la même couleur de peau que tous les gens qu'elle avait croisé. Elle leva les yeux vers un jeune homme magnifique et son cœur redoubla de vitesse. Il avait des cheveux d'un noirs profond, long et attaché en arrière, une barbe assez courte recouvrait son visage, ses yeux gris perçants l'illuminant. Il lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à entendre, puis une explosion eu lieu. Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

L'image disparut, elle était toujours dans l'escalier mais cette fois-ci elle descendait. La fumée se propagea partout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour des corps recouvraient le sol ; des hommes en uniformes rouges, l'épée dans une main,le fusil dans l'autre, se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle leva sa baguette mais reçut une balle dans son cœur avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lancer un sort. Elle entendit sa voix, un cri qui lui brisa le cœur, puis un autre coup de feu. Un corps tomba sur le sien, elle sentit ses cheveux frôler la peau de son ventre. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle prit du temps pour se rendre compte que les gouttes qu'elle sentait sur ses joues étaient en fait des pleurs. Elle sentit la souffrance la parcourir, et elle vit les murs autour d'elle devenir de vrais brasiers…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes parcourant son visage.


	2. L'école en changement

Bonjour à vous lecteurs !

D'abord je m'excuse, je n'ai pas mis de petit messages lors de ma première publication. Je pensais surtout à mettre mon texte et j'ai zappé de vous expliquer tout le contexte.

Vous qui avez donc déjà lu le prologue et le chapitre 1, vous savez déjà que l'histoire a lieu juste après la bataille de Mai 1998, et la fin de la guerre. Nous suivons donc Harry et tous les personnages qui l'entourent revenir à Poudlard pour une dernière année de reconstruction. Mon histoire se déroulera pendant cette dernière année et quelques années après. Nous sommes partis pour une aventure d'une vingtaine de chapitres.

Vous l'avez également constaté, j'ai changé quelques détails de nos personnages vivants/morts, couples/célibataires...

Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora sont toujours vivants.

Les couples merveilleux de Harry et Ginny et Hermione et Ron ne sont plus d'actualité dans cette histoire.

Je vais essayer de suivre différents personnages et pas juste le trio d'or.

Et vous découvrirez plus tard de nouveaux personnages, de nouveaux couples...

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire part de vos avis sur le style et l'histoire, afin de me faire avancer sur mon travail ;)

L'histoire d'origine et les personnages appartiennent à J. .

Bisous! A.M.E

* * *

Le quai 9 3/4 était une fois encore rempli par les étudiants de Poudlard en ce premier septembre. Les circonstances particulières de cette année rendaient l'ambiance plus joyeuse et effervescente que les précédentes.

Grands héros du combat contre Voldemort, il était difficile pour Harry, Hermione et Ron d'atteindre le train. Parmi la cohue, le survivant ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la lassitude face à ce spectacle. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il aperçut un jeune garçon de onze ans à peu près, semblant à la fois perdu et émerveillé. Cela lui rappela sa propre rentrée en première année et surtout sa découverte de la magie. Il se rappela alors les raisons de son combat : remplacer la tristesse et les larmes dans les yeux des enfants par des étoiles de bonheur. Le mois de mai lui revint forcément en mémoire mais il chassa vite ce souvenir encore trop récent.

Le trio d'or finit par entrer dans le train et rejoignit un compartiment vide. Ginny et Luna ne tardèrent pas à les retrouver, et si Neville passa les voir, il préféra rester avec Hannah Abbot et ses amis, pour profiter de la présence de cette dernière. Le jeune homme avait commencé à sortir avec elle l'année d'avant mais ils n'avaient révélé leur relation que récemment. Harry était vraiment heureux pour Neville, il semblait vivre sans frayeur au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Cette année était assez exceptionnelle, compte tenu des circonstances mais aussi parce que la Directrice Mcgonagall avait demandé à tous les étudiants de refaire leur année, considérant l'année précédente comme une perte de temps. Résultat, les premières années étaient deux fois plus nombreux que toutes les autres classes. Ginny et Ron étaient un peu dégoûté, ils n'appréciaient pas tellement l'école. Une partie du trajet se passa donc dans la morosité jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne rappelle que c'était une année supplémentaire de Quidditch. La conversation était repartie de bon train entre Harry, Ron et Ginny sur le sujet, Luna avait encore la tête ailleurs et Hermione replongeait avec délice dans sa lecture, appréciant enfin une atmosphère sereine. Malgré tout, ses pensées dévièrent un instant sur son rêve, rêve qu'elle ne cessait de faire depuis une semaine. Toutes les nuits elle se réveillait en pleurs, ressentant vraiment jusqu'au fond de son cœur la douleur et la tristesse, comme si elle avait réellement vécue ces scènes.

"Hermione, on arrive, nous devrions nous changer."

Harry venait de lui parler, la sortant de ses ressassement. Elle se leva à son tour, attrapa son uniforme et se changea.

Lors de leur arrivée, ils aperçurent le château de loin, toujours en ruine. Hagrid les accueillit avec le sourire, heureux de les retrouver et impatient de voir leur tête quand ils verraient le château et son parc.

Harry ouvrit des yeux impressionné et émerveillé comme au premier jour, Hermione riait de joie, Ron avait ses yeux rond, ceux qui donnent l'impression qu'on à affaire à un idiot. Le château et le parc étaient éclairés par des millions de bougies enchantées du même sort que celui qui était dans la grande salle. Hermione remarqua le dôme d'énergie qui entourait presque entièrement le parc. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière, ils ressentirent la même chaleur bienfaisante que lorsqu'ils entraient dans le château auparavant. Au milieu du parc étaient installés une dizaine de tentes, douze pour être exact, de taille familiale. Harry se doutait qu'elles étaient magiquement transformées pour être plus grande et contenir plus de monde. Les tentes étaient rassemblées sur la gauche, près du château et du lac. Juste en face d'eux, une genre d'estrade avait été mise en place avec une grande table et des chaises où les professeurs les attendaient, dont Mcgonagall installée au milieu. Devant, 4 longues tables à l'identiques de celles de la grande salle et portant les couleurs de chaque maisons avaient été installés. On pouvait voir les sabliers des quatre maisons flotter derrière la table des professeurs, tous au même niveau de départ. Sur la droite, des elfes de maisons s'activaient dans une cuisine extérieure plutôt moderne afin de préparer le festin de cette merveilleuse rentrée.

Mcgonagall regardait chacun rejoindre sa table tandis que Hagrid et les premières années qui n'avaient pas été répartis attendaient à l'écart. Elle leur demanda de s'avancer et déposa le choixpeau sur son tabouret. Il déclama sa chanson avec plein de joie et d'espoir pour l'avenir. Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, la Directrice Mcgonagall pris la parole.

"Chers élèves je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, plus grande école de magie d'Europe, qui grâce à votre aide renaîtra de ses cendres cette année. Nous sommes fier et heureux que cette guerre avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soit terminé ici, et ce grâce à la participation de nombreux d'entre vous. Les remerciements officiels ayant déjà été fait cet été, je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus." Après un silence, la directrice repris la parole.

"Laissez moi vous introduire les nouveaux professeurs ainsi que la reprise de certains à leur poste : ne pouvant plus exercer moi-même avec mes nouvelles fonctions de directrice, Monsieur Sirius Black sera le professeur de Métamorphose cette année, et les années suivantes je l'espère."

Sirius grimaça clairement en entendant Mcgonagall le présenter, s'attendant à une réaction froide des élèves. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il vit non seulement la table des gryffondors, mais aussi celle des serdaigles et des poufsouffles l'accueillir avec joie. Lorsque les Langues de plomb l'avaient libéré du voile en Juillet, il s'était aussi attendu à devoir retourner à Askaban mais il était sorti sans problème de Sainte Mangouste et avait retrouvé le 12 Square Grimaud. Les gens avaient semble-t-il compris son implication réelle dans la mort des Potter.

"Penny Haywood sera le nouveau professeur de potions."

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, sûrement un peu moins, se leva pour être reconnue tandis que les élèves applaudissaient. Elle semblait sympathique et sérieuse. Ils avaient hâte de découvrir quel genre de professeur elle serait.

"Andromeda Tonks aura la charge de l'Étude des moldus et sera la nouvelle Directrice des Serpentards."

La mère de Nymphadora se leva. Harry était toujours aussi impressionné par sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix mais on pouvait reconnaître toute la bonté dans ses yeux que n'avait pas la Mangemort. A la table des serpentards certains comme Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass on commencé à protester mais Théodore Nott les as calmé d'un signe.

"Monsieur Remus Lupin reprend son poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et prend la charge de Directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Firenze le centaure prendra de nouveau en charge la divination et Hagrid celui des Soins aux créatures magiques."

Chacun applaudit les professeurs présentés. Puis la directrice Mcgonagall les invita à dîner, annonçant qu'elle leur expliquerait par la suite l'organisation de cette année particulière.

Les plats firent leurs apparitions sur la table. Harry aperçut de loin les elfes de maison claquer des doigts, mettant en branle leur pouvoir pour servir tous ces jeunes gens, futurs représentants du monde magique. Ils s'étaient encore surpassé dans la préparation de ce dîner, les plats brillants sous la lumière des bougies.

Ron se pencha vers sa sœur, le visage plein d'interrogation et légèrement rougis pour une raison inconnue de cette dernière.

"Mcgonagall n'a pas présenté ce professeur à sa gauche. Tu sais qui il est?"

"C'est Merlin Vance, le professeur de Sortilège et directeur de Serdaigle. Il était déjà là l'année dernière, elle n'a donc peut-être pas trouvé nécessaire de le présenter. Le professeur Flittwick a préféré rejoindre sa famille après la mort de Dumbledore. Il a peut-être choisi de ne pas revenir malgré la fin de la guerre." répondit Ginny.

Ron acquiesça et finit par prêter attention au festin, semblant se souvenir qu'il était affamé. Hermione nota cela dans la catégorie bizarrerie de Ron.

Si tous les deux avaient cru être amoureux l'un de l'autre pendant quelques temps, ils s'étaient rapidement rendus à l'évidence : ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils se disputaient trop souvent et avaient des visions trop différentes du couple. Ils préféraient leur relation amicale, plus simple et plus sereine pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il faut dire aussi que Ron s'était rendus compte qu'il était plus intéressé par les fesses de son voisin que par celles d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas encore osé le dire à personne et ne savait pas encore comment l'aborder. Les relations gay dans le monde sorcier étaient bien moins mal vu que dans celui des moldus. Harry lui avait raconté comment son cousin Dudley s'en était pris à un jeune androgyne qui affichait un peu trop son homosexualité au goût de la bande. Non, il avait plus peur de blesser Hermione par rapport à leur passé commun, et surtout il avait peur car il ne savait pas comment agir avec quelqu'un qui l'intéressait, comment lui montrer son intérêt, comment ensuite transformer cela en couple. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment cela s'était passé avec les deux filles qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Il s'était débrouillé comme une guigne.

Il en était encore dans ce genre de réflexions lorsque la directrice Mcgonagall se leva et que les plats presque vides disparaissaient des tables.

"Avant que vous ne suiviez vos préfets et préfètes, je souhaiterais vous expliquer le fonctionnement provisoire de vos dortoirs. Les tentes que vous voyez sur ma droite, dit-elle en les indiquant, sont vos dortoirs pour l'année qui vient. Vous n'êtes plus répartis par maison, ou par année mais par ordre alphabétique selon vos noms de famille. La première tente concerne les personnes portant un nom commençant par A ou par B. C et D, E et F, G et H, I et J ; K, L et M ; N, O et P, Q et R, S et T, U et V ; enfin W, X, Y et Z."

Alors qu'elle disait chaque ensemble de lettres, les tentes concernées s'illuminèrent un instant.

"Bien sûr, filles et garçons restent dans des chambres différentes et vous avez une salle commune dans chaque tentes. Nous avons choisi de faire ainsi d'abord pour faciliter l'apprentissage : je compte sur les plus âgés pour venir en aide aux plus jeunes. Cela permet également de faciliter la coopération entre maison. N'oubliez pas que la guerre est finie. Le pardon commence maintenant. L'homme avant d'être un monstre est toujours une victime. Cherchez toujours ce qui se cache derrière la violence, le mensonge, l'avarice, la méchanceté, car rien n'est jamais gratuit. Donnez toujours plus d'amour et de compréhension pour contrecarrer cette violence. Bonne nuit à vous chers enfants. Demain vous en saurez plus sur vos plannings."

"Voilà que Mcgonagall se met à avoir des discours aussi fous que Dumbledore," s'exclama Ron, avant de râler car il ne se trouverait pas dans le même dortoir que son meilleur ami pour la première fois depuis ces 7 dernières années.

Hermione fut la première à entrer dans la tente. Avant de passer les portes elle grimaça en voyant Daphné Greengrass et sa jeune sœur rentrer devant elle. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui lui fit un demi-sourire d'encouragement. Neville et Luna suivirent Drago ; Neville plein de ce nouveau courage acquis depuis l'année dernière et Luna toujours aussi … Luna. De toute manière Drago ne sembla même pas leur prêter attention. Harry fut suivit de plus ou moins loin par Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott dans sa tente. Ron et Ginny furent les derniers à rentrer dans l'avant dernière tente, la dernière étant probablement celle des professeurs. Comme Harry l'avait supposé, les lieux étaient bien plus grand que de l'extérieur. La salle commune laissait voir la toile de la tente, dans des tons beige clairs, il y avait du bois apparent aux "murs" pour marquer les angles et le sol était en parquet. Des tapis le recouvrait pour atténuer le son et donner de la chaleur à la pièce. Il y avait un poêle assez moderne en acier noir au centre de la tente, où des braises semblaient déjà brûler. Des canapés et des fauteuils étaient autour du poêle et des tables et des chaises pour que les étudiants puissent faire leur travail scolaire. Des couleurs des quatre maisons apparaissaient ici et là sur les tapis, sur les cousins, sur les murs dans des tableaux.. Quelques étagères sans livres intriguaient Ginny qui se promis de résoudre cette étrangeté dans la semaine. Ron grogna lorsqu'il vit que Blaise Zabini s'était déjà étalé dans le premier canapé qu'il avait croisé. A gauche il y avait une ouverture pour les filles et à droite celle pour les garçons. Le dortoir consistait en une longue chambre avec des lits à baldaquin à droite et à gauche. Pour chaque lit, on trouvait une table de nuit et une armoire complétaient les fournitures. Au fond il y avait une grande salle de bain, visible par une baie vitrée. Derrière la vitre, c'était des cabines privatives joliment décorés avec des mosaïques et des coquillages. Chaque cabines contenaient une douche, une toilette et un évier en céramique. Elles étaient au nombre de 10. Ils étaient assez nombreux dans chaque chambres étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés par année. Ron et Ginny se dirent bonne nuit et s'installèrent dans le lit qu'on leur avait attribué. Ron retourna un moment la journée dans sa tête, entre les nouveaux professeurs assez nombreux et ces dortoirs, Poudlard n'était vraiment plus pareil.


	3. Reconstructions

Draco partit rapidement de sa tente le lendemain matin. Il essayait de passer inaperçu depuis hier, et cela marchait à peu près bien pour le moment. Son objectif était de rester invisible toute l'année, terminer ses études et après il verrait. Son avenir, est ce qu'il en avait encore un de possible déjà, était totalement flou pour lui. Il avait été un moment à Askaban avec ses parents et il s'attendait à vivre le reste de sa vie là bas. Ne voyant pas le temps passer dans la noirceur intérieure provoquée par les détraqueurs, il avait été tiré au beau milieu d'un de ses nombreux cauchemars vers une cheminée.

\- Flashback -

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un dire "Ministère de la Magie" puis sombra en sentant la pression noire des détraqueurs se relâcher. Il fut réveillé après ce qui lui sembla une seconde à peine quand un peu plus d'une demi heure s'était écoulée. Il était assis sur une chaise au milieu du tribunal du Magenmagot, entouré d'une genre de cage ressemblant à une cage pour oiseaux mais en plus grand. Kingsley lança le début du procès, du moins il lui semblait que c'était cela mais il se sentait trop faible pour arriver à se concentrer sur la voix du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Quelqu'un sembla lui jeter à nouveau un sort et il entendit alors distinctement :

"Monsieur Malfoy, reconnaissez vous avoir participé à la guerre en tant que Mangemort, avoir tenté de tuer le directeur Albus Dumbledore, avoir abrité sous votre toit et celui de vos parents le Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres et plus grand ennemi du peuple sorcier anglais, avoir également tenté à deux reprises de tuer Harry Potter, l'élu?" demanda Kingsley.

Draco eu envie de vomir, mais au lieu de cela il grimaça un demi sourire arrogant, apparemment il en était encore capable.

"Je le reconnais, ma marque ne vous suffit pas comme preuve? Il vous faut un procès pour me montrer votre puissance et votre succès?" demanda il, emplit de sarcasme.

"Ce procès a lieu, et aura lieu pour chacun des présumés mangemort afin de n'emprisonner personne par erreur Monsieur Malfoy." répondit le Ministre. "De plus, plusieurs personnes ici présentes ont tenus à demander votre libération, semblant croire à votre possible rédemption. Madame la Directrice Minerva Mcgonagall vous propose une année de surveillance et de travaux d'intérêt généraux au sein de Poudlard, vous permettant par la même occasion de terminer vos études."

Il aperçu alors Mcgonagall dans un coin du tribunal, qui le regardait de son habituel regard sévère mais empreint de bienveillance. Il vit aussi Potter à ses côtés. Un sentiment de profond dégoût le parcourait alors que lui revint à l'esprit la "résurrection" de Potter et la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, marquant la fin de son règne et la fin de sa propre vie en tant qu'homme libre. Du moins le croyait-il à ce moment là.

"Monsieur Potter a de son côté témoigné à votre avantage, déclarant que si vous saviez que c'était bien lui dans le manoir la nuit où ils ont été capturés, vous n'en avez rien dit et l'avez sauvé. De plus, vous avez contribué sans le savoir à la victoire de ce dernier contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à une histoire de baguettes et de Expelliarmus dont je n'ai pas encore bien compris les tenants et les aboutissants. Confirmez vous avoir lancé le sort Expelliarmus à Albus Dumbledore le soir de sa mort?"

Voyant qu'ils attendaient une réponse, Draco essaya de se souvenir. "Je crois, oui"

Un hochement de tête de la part de Kingsley lui confirma que c'était la réponse attendue, il souffla un peu.

"Confirmez vous le vol de votre baguette par Harry Potter lors de sa fuite du manoir Malfoy ?"

"Oui ?"

Draco vit un nouveau hochement de tête mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Avait-il vraiment une chance de sortir de prison ? Mais pourquoi ?

"Accepteriez vous les conditions suivantes ? Vous resterez au château de Poudlard sous la surveillance de Madame Mcgonagall, de votre libération qui aura lieu dès aujourd'hui, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire prochaine, c'est à dire à la fin du mois de juin 1999. Vous devrez participer activement à la reconstruction de l'école, ne pas faire d'incartade au règlement et surtout ne pas attenter à la vie de vos camarades."

"Oui ?"

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui laissait une chance mais il ne voulait pas la voir lui filer entre les doigts. Il espérait que ses parents auraient une chance similaire. Il se rendis compte au moment où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, à quel point c'était futile. Son père en avait trop fait, et de toute manière la cruauté suintait à travers ses pores.

\- Fin du Flashback -

Il avait donc suivi Mcgonagall jusqu'à Poudlard, c'était alors fin Juillet. Le reste de son été avait passé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. On lui demanda de monter les tentes qui accueilleraient les élèves à la rentrée, il mit en place l'estrade et les tables qui feraient office de grande salle avec l'aide de Rubeus Hagrid. Il alla aussi sur les ruines du château avec Vance (le nouveau professeur de Sortilège) et Mcgonagall pour déblayer un minimum et organiser les équipes d'élèves pour la reconstruction. Grâce à la magie cela irait assez vite mais l'ampleur des dégâts et le poids des pierres rendait la tâche plus fastidieuse qu'un simple trou dans un mur. Draco eut donc peu de temps pour vraiment se rendre compte qu'il aurait à nouveau le choix pour son avenir. D'ailleurs avoir le choix ne le rendait que plus perdu encore. Son père avait toujours dit que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter de rien. Il n'avait donc jamais vraiment réfléchi sur son avenir : quel travail lui conviendrait, quelle famille il voulait et surtout ses croyances étant complètement chamboulé, il devait retrouver un sens à sa vie.

Une fois attablé auprès de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, il commença à se nourrir sans réelle faim, juste par habitude. Pansy et Théodore n'avaient pas été inquiété par les aurors, n'ayant jamais vraiment participé aux combats. Blaise avait été enfermé en même temps que lui, et Draco appris en sortant d'Azkaban qu'il avait été libéré quasiment aussitôt grâce à sa mère et à la confusion qui régnait encore dans le gouvernement. La Veuve noire avait suffisamment d'argent pour soudoyer un simple garde de prison. Son beau père ayant été tué pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ils avaient maintenant une fortune plus grande encore. Mais Draco savait que Blaise ne serait jamais quelqu'un d'arrogant ou de vaniteux, et encore moins un mage noir, il était juste un peu trop libertin.

Le "trio d'emmerdeurs", comme il aimait les appeler auparavant, entrait dans la "salle". Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry arriver hier, il avait ressenti un mélange étrange de reconnaissance et de pardon qu'il avait presque aussitôt refoulé. En arrivant à Poudlard cet été il avait appris que sa mère aussi avait été libéré suite au témoignage de Potter. Il les avait libéré tous les deux, à la fois d'Azkaban mais aussi de l'emprise de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour Harry. Pourquoi ressentir autre chose ? Il l'avait toujours détesté et trop de choses avaient changé dans sa vie en à peine trois mois. Si cette haine pouvait ne pas changer cela le rassurerai.

Chaque directeurs de maison s'avancèrent pour distribuer les emplois du temps à leur table d'élèves. Draco vit Andromeda s'avancer et ressenti un frisson. Elle ressemblait tellement à Bellatrix. Il avait entendu la plupart des Serpentard raller au repas d'hier soir, disant que c'était une traître à son sang et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être leur directrice. Encore moins en étant "Professeur en Étude des moldus", cette expression était presque craché par ses camarades. Théodore leur avait alors rappelé que la guerre était fini et que s'ils se campaient sur leurs opinions ils seraient renvoyés. Mais ce matin l'avertissement de Théodore semblait avoir été oublié. Certains élèves se mirent à siffler à l'approche du professeur. Un imbécile déclara même quelque chose du genre "Vous vous ennuyez pas trop sans Teddy Madame?".

Tous les sifflements s'arrêtèrent alors en même temps et on apercevait les auteurs commencer à se tenir la gorge, comme s'ils manquaient de souffle. Le jeune homme qui avait osé insulter le professeur Tonks se retrouva dans les airs la tête en bas entièrement ficelé.

"Je suis peut-être, selon vous, une traître à son sang. Je n'en reste pas moins une sang pur et une serpentard, ayant été éduqué à la magie noire. Ne croyez pas que je serais douce et gentille. Je serais aussi impitoyable que l'a été votre précédent directeur. Contentez vous de me respecter."

Elle relâcha les différents sorts qu'elle avait maintenu pendant son discours. Le pauvre idiot qui avait parlé trop vite s'effondra par terre, mais resta ficelé, et les autres reprirent difficilement leur souffle.

Harry avait aperçu l'altercation entre les serpentards et Andromeda et il esquissa un sourire. Il avait rencontré cette dernière cet été pour le baptême sorcier de Ted, le fils de Remus et Tonks. Elle avait un tempérament de feu et ne se laisserais pas faire par ces idiots. Remus arrivait d'ailleurs à leur niveau pour leur donner leur propre emploi du temps.

"Je crois que ça les as calmé pour un temps," dit-il en souriant. "Tenez vos emploi du temps. Il y a également derrière les listes des équipes de réparation du château. Nous avons fait des équipes de 7 ou 8 élèves de la 5ème à la 7ème année et vous serez tous sous la supervision d'un professeur."

"Je suis avec Malfoy," déclara Hermione, grimaçant légèrement.

"Oui, nous nous sommes dit que tu serais la plus à même de le calmer d'un coup de poing," dit Lupin d'un air espiègle.

Il continua sa distribution comme si de rien n'était.

"Il m'a vu en troisième année," demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

"Tout le monde est au courant Hermione, il s'est plaint pendant deux semaines avant les vacances." Lui rappela Ron.

Hermione rougit légèrement et Harry changea de sujet, déclarant qu'il était temps de rejoindre la "classe en plein air" de Sirius pour leur premier cour de Métamorphose.


	4. Confrontation

Bonjour à tous,

Petit message pour m'excuser, la première publication de ce chapitre était vraiment mauvaise.

J'espère que cette fois ci tout ira bien.

Je suis ravie de vous présenter la suite de cette fic.

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur votre lecture.

A.M.E

* * *

Ce matin là, Pansy mit une fois de plus énormément de temps à se préparer. Seulement quelques semaines de passées depuis la rentrée, et elle attisait déjà la colère de ses camarades de tente, prenant son temps sous la douche magique. Il y avait plusieurs douche mais il n'empêche… Elle mit ensuite du temps pour choisir comment elle allait s'habiller, restant pensive pendant plusieurs minutes devant ses trois uniformes pourtant si similaires. Enfin elle passa du temps à revérifier son emploi du temps et les manuels qu'elle emporterait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement à la table du petit déjeuner, c'était avec le plus grand calme et la plus grande lenteur, ignorant au passage les regards de colère ou de moqueries qui l'entouraient.

Elle voudrait plus de temps, oublier le temps, mais surtout oublier ce qui l'attendait à sa table.

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, à ce que tout le monde (ou presque) pensait à Poudlard, la raison de cette lenteur n'était pas futile. Non, elle n'aimait pas nécessairement prendre soin d'elle, non elle ne prenait pas son temps pour gagner quelques minutes de cours ennuyeux. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas dans la petite vie de Pansy, et ce quelque chose prenait la forme d'une enveloppe rouge. Enveloppe qui ce matin là, comme tous les matins depuis la rentrée, l'attendait presque sagement à sa table, prête à exploser sous les regards de ses camarades.

Elle avait d'abord essayé de ruser, telle la serpentarde qu'elle était : éviter le petit déjeuner, utiliser des sorts de silence, des sorts de flammes, mais rien à faire. L'expéditeur avait paré l'enveloppe de sorts divers pour empêcher toute destruction. Expéditeur qui n'était nul autre que... sa mère.

Ce matin encore, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place, elle entendit la "douce" voix de sa mère résonner autour d'elle à un volume qui lui sembla bien trop important.

Sa mère, mangemort présumée, n'avait pas été inquiété à la fin de la guerre faute de preuve contre elle. Son père étant mort durant la grande bataille, sa mère avait pris la tête de la famille Parkinson. Et elle s'était mis en tête que sa fille n'irait plus à Poudlard, lieu de déshonneur pour les sang pur. Elle prévoyait pour Pansy un mariage avec un sang pur, ce dernier étant déjà choisi parmis l'une des plus grande famille de Bulgarie. L'importance de cette famille faisait d'ailleurs qu'on ne pouvait leur permettre d'attendre comme les faisait attendre Pansy. Sa mère lui ordonnait donc de rentrer à la maison dans chacune de ses beuglantes, car elle se devait d'apprendre les droits mais surtout les devoirs d'une femme noble et pure comme elle.

Voilà, dans les grandes lignes, le discours de Mme Parkinson qu'elle recevait chaque matin, si on y ajoutait les insultes qui fusaient parfois… tout le temps en fait.

Cela durait depuis la rentrée, il y a un mois, et sa mère n'était toujours pas fatiguée, ni en perte d'inspiration. Elle continuait à lui faire parvenir ses beuglantes tous les jours, et cela commençait définitivement à pourrir la vie de Pansy. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Tous ses amis avaient eux aussi tenté un certains nombre de techniques sans avoir de résultat effectifs.

A l'approche de Halloween, l'estrade et les tables avaient été décorés, et le parc lui même voyait ses couleurs changer : rouges, oranges, jaunes, dans une multitude de colorations différentes, presque en harmonie avec cette beuglante rouge, qui déclamait son affreux discours. Ce jour là pourtant, après quelques mots l'enveloppe s'arrêta, hésita presque, pour se transformer finalement en dizaines de feuilles mortes et de paillettes. Pansy regarda ce spectacle avec beaucoup de surprise et d'admiration. Lorsque la dernière feuille se déposa sur la table, s'ajoutant au décor de la période, elle remarqua enfin son professeur de métamorphose. Il était suffisamment proche d'eux pour être le responsable et elle remarqua d'ailleurs sa baguette dans sa main. Bon d'accord, soyons honnête, c'était Théodore qui avait vu la baguette et lui avait indiqué après un coup de coude bien placé.

Sirius Black s'avança vers eux. Pansy redoutait une confrontation car le visage de leur professeur, froid et fermé, n'annonçait rien de bon. S'il avait été innocenté, il n'était pas non plus sans faire peur, ses années passées à Azkaban et derrière le voile ayant fait passer des épreuves difficiles à cet homme. Elle attendit donc qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle, retenant un frisson d'appréhension.

"Miss Parkinson, je pense qu'il serait temps de faire quelque chose pour que votre mère cesse son petit jeu."

Elle grimaça et alla pour répondre mais Sirius la coupa avant.

"C'est pourquoi je vous conseillerais d'être particulièrement attentive en cours aujourd'hui, cela pourra peut-être vous aider avec ce soucis."

Il fit un geste dédaigneux vers les feuilles mortes alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, puis repartit à la table des professeurs.

Ce que Pansy ne vit pas, ce fut le sourire espiègle de Sirius qui attendait avec impatience de leur enseigner ce sort qu'il avait appris en cinquième année, lorsqu'il était parti de la maison et que sa mère l'avait harcelé de même.

...

Ron aperçut rapidement la scène. Il était, comme tous les matins, en train d'observer silencieusement la table des professeurs. Silence qui faisait s'interroger Hermione, et même parfois Harry. Depuis la rentrée, ses attitudes étaient de plus en plus étranges et distantes.

"Je voudrais faire une recherche pour le cours de sortilège Hermione, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne maintenant que la bibliothèque n'est plus accessible?"

Le silence de Hermione fut édifiant. Elle était en train de noter dans sa tête toutes ses raisons d'inquiétude : Ron ne réclamait plus tous les soirs que Harry et elle restent avec lui pour jouer aux échecs ou simplement discuter, ne faisait plus de remarques sur son attitude de miss-je-sais-tout, disparaissait parfois sans raison, et maintenant la bibliothèque…

"Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as tu fais à Ronald Weasley?" s'exclama t-elle.

Ron rougit comme une tomate. Ah, eh bien si c'était bien lui.

"Hermione, arrête, je me disais juste que je devrais travailler un peu pour terminer cette année et faire plaisir à Maman pour une fois."

Hermione fit une moue pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'était pas complètement crédule, et qu'elle ne laisserai pas là les investigations pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

"Chaque salle commune dans nos tentes contient une bibliothèque avec des manuels basiques, finit-elle par répondre. Toutefois si tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches, ou si tu as besoin d'une recherche plus poussée, il te suffit de poser ta baguette sur l'étagère vide en donnant des mots clés (nda: merci à **Lord Berlioz** pour cette idée merveilleuse que vous pouvez retrouver dans la fanfiction _Les chroniques d'AR_). Par exemple pour les sortilèges et le devoir que nous a donné le professeur Vance, je dirais "sortilèges", "histoire" et "grindelwald". Si un livre reçu ne t'est plus utile tu peux le renvoyer en le reposant sur l'étagère et toujours avec ta baguette tu prononce "retour". C'est plutôt simple."

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux, puis s'exclama, "c'est merveilleux tu veux dire! Merci Hermione! Comment fais tu pour toujours tout savoir sur tout à Poudlard, même les nouveautés?"

Cette question n'attendait vraisemblablement pas de réponse car il se levait déjà, prêt à se rendre dans sa tente. Harry l'arrêta suffisamment tôt, s'exclamant : "Mais on a cours là Ron".

Ce dernier s'arrêta, fit demi tour à reculons jusqu'à ses camarades, "Ah oui, c'est vrai!" dit il avec un grand sourire.

Du grand Ron. Hermione sourit tendrement mais décida de rester sur ses gardes. Elle devait trouver ce qui perturbait autant son ami.

Plus tard, Pansy sortit rasséréné du cours de métamorphose. Elle avait enfin une solution pour son problème de beuglante. Le professeur Black avait tout de même relevé quelque chose d'important : cela ne réglerait pas la racine du problème, sa mère ; et qu'elle devrait lui parler à un moment ou un autre.

Elle fut déstabilisé par le gromellement de son voisin qui n'était autre que Drago.

"On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive?" demanda t-elle.

Il répondit, boudeur : "Rien, je vais encore me coltiner Granger pendant trois heures."

"Ah oui, c'est l'heure de réparation du château...

\- On est sur l'aile de la bibliothèque en plus, alors Miss-je-sais-tout veille au grain. Mais si il n'y avait que ça. A chaque fois que l'on travaille côte à côte, je peux sentir une tension autour de nous. Elle ose rien me dire, mais je sens que quelque chose la travaille. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me parle.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- Parce qu'elle va ressortir son baratin de pardon, prôné par Potty et Mcgo, me dire qu'elle comprend, et bla, bla, bla… Le truc, c'est qu'elle peut pas comprendre. Elle a sa famille encore, tous ses amis, et un rôle d'héroïne. Elle ne sera jamais regardé comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Son discours serait vain, comme celui des autres copains de Dumby.

\- T'as raison, ils comprennent pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Granger ne tentera rien sans Potter et Weasley autour d'elle pour la protéger."

La conversation se termina sur cette phrase de Pansy, qui eut un sourire narquois en repensant au trio d'emmerdeurs.

...

Seulement à quelques pas d'eux se trouvait Hermione, ayant Métamorphose en commun avec eux ce jour là. Et elle avait entendu le principal de la conversation. Cela la fit réfléchir. Drago ne faisait pas erreur, c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait chaque fois qu'elle travaillait avec lui. Elle voudrait pouvoir lui parler, remettre à zéro la situation et partager des choses avec lui. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle même, parce que ce serait tellement plus simple de l'ignorer comme Harry agit, ou de le détester de loin comme sait si bien faire Ron. Comme fait Drago lui même.

Elle comprenait juste qu'elle voulait lui parler, l'écouter, l'aider.

Elle était de nouveau partie loin, dans son esprit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait dire, laissant son corps agir, se rendant de manière automatique dans l'air de la bibliothèque. Elle y rejoignit Drago, Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle ; Megan Jones, une sixième année de Poufsouffle ; Natalie McDonald et Jimmy Peakes, deux cinquième année de sa maison et Eleanora Pritchard, une cinquième année de Serpentard.

Ils commencèrent tous à travailler sur les décombres, les pierres reprenant doucement leur places autour d'eux. Lorsque Hermione ressurgit de ses pensées, elle dit à Drago : "Merci."

Il la regarda, médusé.

"Pourquoi?" demanda t-il, amer.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'acceptera rien de ma part, je le sais. Ni pardon, ni compréhension. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te dire merci pour l'aide que tu as pu nous apporter, tout involontaire qu'il était."

Draco ne dit rien pendant quelques temps.

"Tu n'es qu'une idiote Granger, si tu crois que ça va arranger les choses de juste dire merci. Ce n'est pas toi qui subit ce que je subit et subirait chaque jour. Le jugement des autres, la difficulté que j'aurais à me faire une place dans cette nouvelle société toute "libre" qu'elle soit."

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Je sais, et je me sens désemparée par rapport à cela parce que je voudrais que tout le monde accepte que cette guerre est finie et qu'il ne sert plus à rien de faire vivre le souvenir de nos querelles par nos jugements. Parce que même toi, tu juges toujours, tu nous regardes toujours comme tes ennemis mais nous ne le sommes plus. Quand comprendras tu cela? Nous n'avons été tes ennemis que parce que tu l'as décidé et que tu le décides toujours. Je ne te demande pas de devenir un ami Draco, simplement de me respecter, et peut-être ne plus m'ignorer, surtout lorsqu'on a un travail à accomplir ensemble."

Draco, rouge de honte et de colère mélangés, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il relâchait son sort de lévitation sur une pierre. Celle-ci tomba avec fracas à quelques centimètres de Eleanora. La pierre explosa au contact du sol, provoquant un tremblement épouvantable et envoyant des débris partout.

"Non mais quelle conne, tu vois ce que tu me fais faire? hurla Draco à Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire ton petit discours de respect. Respecte déjà mon choix d'être silencieux et de ne pas vouloir votre pardon."

Il sortit d'un pas pressé. Eleanora était blessé et quelqu'un devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Hermione s'en chargea, se sentant vraiment responsable, et n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Le soir venu, en y repensant elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur un canapé de la salle commune. Elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant dans ses sensations. Elle voulait que Draco lui pardonne et soit pardonnés par les autres, mais en même temps cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle aurait du continuer de l'ignorer mais il y avait comme une force invisible la poussant à reconnaître Draco comme quelqu'un d'important, de valeur.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. il s'agissait d'Astoria Greengrass. Cette dernière était en cinquième année, une serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles (ces derniers justement recouverts d'une superbe manucure vert et argent, avec un serpent qui se mouvait d'ongle à ongle).

Son groupe de travail, avec Harry soit dit en passant, n'était pas très loin de celui d'Hermione cette semaine. Elle avait assisté de loin à la fin de l'altercation, tout comme Harry avec qui elle avait commencé à développer une amitié. Elle avait vu le regard inquiet du jeune homme, puis, ce soir, Hermione pleurant sur le canapé.

Mais comme dit auparavant, c'était une serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec quelqu'un en larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était assise là à l'origine. Elle allait pour se relever mais Hermione l'arrêta.

"Ne pars pas… Ta présence me permet de rester invisible aux yeux des autres", répondit-elle face au regard interrogatif d'Astoria. "Et ça me donne un peu de chaleur humaine." avoua-t-elle tout bas.


	5. Troubles et disputes

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà la suite attendue j'espère de mes écrits.

Sachez que ce serait un plaisir pour moi de lire vos reviews, notamment pour avoir une idée de ma façon d'écrire.

Est ce que cela vous plaît ?

Est ce que vous arrivez un peu à déceler quelques histoires de couples parmi tout ces personnages ? Hâte de savoir votre avis.

Magiquement votre !

A.M.E

* * *

Ce midi là, Luna se disait qu'elle prendrait bien du jus de citrouille pour accompagner son déjeuner, lui faisant penser à son costume pour le bal de Halloween la semaine dernière, une robe orange vif, telle la fée citrouille elle avait ravit les regards, lui faisant penser aux Joncheruines et à la prolifération annoncé de ces bêtes embrouillant le cerveau des gens, lui faisant penser qu'elle avait déjà oublié ce qu'elle voulait faire ce soir…

Les pensées pouvaient ainsi continuellement passer, sans s'arrêter. Cela a toujours été sa marque de fabrique et son grand problème. Loony ou Loufoca comme l'appelaient les autres. Elle se sentait parfois fatigué par toutes ces accumulations de pensées, sensations et émotions. Elle se demandait parfois comment ses camarades se débrouillaient si facilement. Était-elle la seule à toujours avoir des conversations dans sa tête? Alors qu'elle se posait cette nouvelle question, son chemin vers la table des Serdaigles se retrouva bloqué par un torse masculin aux couleurs noires, argent et vertes. Elle leva la tête et découvra Théodore Nott. Ce garçon était un mystère pour elle. Toujours silencieux, toujours un peu seul mais toujours écouté par les autres lorsqu'il donnait un ordre ou une recommandation. Il la regardait d'ailleurs à l'instant, ne semblant rien ressentir, ne laissant rien percevoir à travers ses yeux ou son visage. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à parler, puis la referma presque aussitôt. Les plus fins observateurs auraient peut-être eu le temps d'apercevoir une légère lueur et un rougissement sur le haut de ses pommettes mais il se déplaça trop vite, plantant Luna là où ils s'étaient fait face. Cette dernière sembla ne pas se poser de questions de l'extérieur, et repris sa route vers la table des Serdaigles. Mais à l'intérieur, la conversation avait redoublé d'énergie.

Le repas terminé, Sirius appela le groupe 19, exceptionnellement sous sa direction aujourd'hui. Ils devaient en effet monter des tentes. L'hiver approchant, la magie ne suffirait bientôt plus à protéger les gens du froid, de la neige et de l'humidité. Les tentes permettraient une isolation supplémentaire.

Le groupe 19 était constitué de 4 septièmes années et 3 sixièmes années ; principalement des gros bras qui seront d'une aide précieuse pour ce travail qui demande des efforts. Il y a deux jeunes filles et ces dernières sont assez fluettes, Sirius sait qu'il ne leur demandera qu'un accompagnement magique. Il reconnaît Pansy Parkinson dans ce groupe. Cette jeune fille l'intrigue, car selon d'autres élèves qu'il avait entendu, c'était une fille facilement manipulable, lâche. Toutefois, pourquoi quelqu'un de lâche ne céderait pas devant autant d'agressivité venant de sa propre famille. Pourquoi quelqu'un de manipulable ne serait pas resté auprès de ceux qui pouvaient la manipuler?

Il se posait donc beaucoup de questions mais garda un visage de marbre face au groupe. Il répartit 4 garçons sur chaque piquets des tentes, les 2 filles et le dernier des garçons s'occupèrent de la toile puis des différents sortilèges de protection nécessaires.

Chaque tentes se mettaient rapidement en place avec beaucoup de bonne humeur, Sirius s'apercevant qu'une cohésion de groupe existait déjà entre eux et qu'ils avaient tous énormément d'humour. Il fut content de constater que le plan de Mcgonagall fonctionnait : faire en sorte que chacun se pardonnent. Les sources de la guerre s'effaçaient progressivement aux yeux des jeunes : la valeur du sang, la haine entre les deux camps… leur peuple sorcier redevenait uni à travers cette jeunesse qui vivait ensemble, peu importe les différences.

De nouveau ses pensées se tournèrent entièrement vers Pansy. Cette dernière avait enlevé son pull et remonté ses manches. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur la naissance de sa poitrine et Sirius aperçu un bout de son sous-vêtement qui semblait d'un vert émeraude. Il détourna le regard gêné et s'aperçut que les garçons autour de Pansy ne se gênaient pas de leur côté pour regarder. Il observa le jeu de regard entre Pansy, Rick et John, les deux garçons semblaient tactiles et taquins envers la jeune fille qui répondait plutôt positivement à leurs avances. Encore plus gêné, ressentant un tiraillement qu'il ne connaissait plus, Sirius se rapprocha d'eux et les remercia pour le travail de l'après-midi.

Il espérait ainsi les séparer mais fut plus que déçu en voyant Pansy entraîner l'un des garçon vers un endroit inconnu. Les gens avaient ils donc raison, était elle facilement manipulable?

…

Pansy était dans des bras forts. Ils l'enlaçaient, créaient comme un bouclier entre elle et le reste du monde. Ces bras lui donnaient l'impression d'être vénérée, ce sourire, ces baisers lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir du plaisir, enfin. Elle savait bien que tout cela n'était que des impressions. Qu'aussitôt qu'il partirait elle ne ressentirait que le froid et le manque. Le manque de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui échappait constamment. Mais là maintenant, la sensation de ce corps se pressant contre elle, de cette bouche qui parcourait la fine ligne de sa nuque, de ce membre qui pénétrait sa chaire. Elle était ailleurs.

…

Alors que Astoria remerciait son équipe et les quittait, elle vit Draco au loin. Elle sourit timidement, il l'aperçut à son tour puis continua son chemin. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il l'ignorait comme ça. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer autrement sachant ce qui les attendait tous les deux ?

Flashback -

Astoria se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du manoir lorsqu'elle entendit son père l'appeler. Cela se passait alors fin juillet alors que les événements du mois de Mai commençaient à se tasser.

"Ma chérie je voulais t'annoncer une nouvelle des plus importante."

Elle avait alors rejoint le bureau de son père. Ce dernier était assis derrière une table en bois sombre, massif, recouverte d'un vert aux reflets émeraudes. La pièce était elle-même très sombre malgré une grande porte fenêtre ouvrant sur un balcon. Sa mère regardait d'ailleurs par cette dernière alors qu'elle était assise dans un fauteuil vert sombre. Tout deux avaient une allure fière, celle des nobles toujours irréprochables. Elle même apprenait tous les jours pour devenir aussi forte et froide que ses deux parents qu'elle admirait.

"Draco Malfoy a été libéré d'Azkaban grâce au témoignage de cet idiot de survivant."

Astoria ne dit rien, attendant que son père en vienne au fait. Elle savait de toute façon ne pas avoir droit à la parole tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donné.

Sa mère par contre, avec un demi sourire dit : "Voyons chéri, Harry Potter reste un homme de sang noble et pur, et nous allons devoir le respecter. Fais attention à ce que tu dit."

La jeune fille ressenti le sarcasme dans cette parole. Son père sourit en réponse à sa femme et continua.

"Nous attendions ta majorité et l'issue de cette guerre pour te l'annoncer. Et nous sommes très fièrs que le contrat puisse être honoré. Ma chère fille tu es promise à Draco Malfoy depuis ta naissance. Le contrat qui lie nos deux familles stipule que le mariage devra avoir lieu dès la fin de tes propres études."

Astoria continua d'observer son père alors qu'il exposait les principes du contrat. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il assimilait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne choisirait pas son époux, s'y était préparé, mais… Intérieurement elle jubilait. Draco Malfoy! Le prince de Serpentard. Elle serait une princesse, elle serait fière et belle au bras du plus beau et du plus noble des sang purs.

Fin du flashback -

Mais elle voulait tout de même le connaitre, elle voulait qu'il l'aime comme elle l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il savait. Enfin, elle savait que sa mère savait et que logiquement elle devrait lui avoir dit. Elle ne savait pas trop au final… mais elle l'espérait.

Alors elle le rattrapa.

"Draco!"

Il se retourna vers elle et d'un seul coup elle ressenti toute la pression de son regard. Elle se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne les remontant que légèrement vers Draco. Elle se rendit compte de la naïveté de sa question avant même qu'elle ne sorte de sa bouche mais c'était trop tard.

"Je… je voulais savoir si … si tu savais … si tu savais ce qui nous liait tous les deux?"

Il la regarda longtemps dans les yeux puis de haut en bas, cela lui parut tout aussi long. Tant et si bien qu'elle cru qu'il ne savait rien.

"Excuse moi", dit-elle, se préparant à fuir. "Je…"

"Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir." dit Draco d'une voix presque trop froide, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement de recul.

"Rien, je … je me demandais, c'est tout."

Draco se retourna alors, et commença à partir.

"Attend, tu… tu ne voudrais pas que l'on se parle un peu? Que l'on apprenne à se connaître?"

"Non, pas maintenant", dit-il aussi froid que précédemment, dos à elle.

Elle fut au bord des larmes, un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge malgré son essai de discrétion. Draco le remarqua.

"Merde, fais chier !" Il revint vers elle. "Ecoute moi Astoria", il lui prend alors les mains, pleins de douceur et la regarde dans les yeux, "je suis désolé d'avoir parlé comme ça mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps d'accord? On en reparle plus tard."

Il effaça les larmes sur ses joues et la laissa rentrer comme un automate jusqu'à sa tente.

Ginny la croisa rapidement mais ne fit pas attention. Elle pensait plutôt au rendez-vous qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le professeur Lupin et accessoirement le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé que le quidditch reprenait et que Ginny serait le capitaine cette année. Elle semblait la plus à même pour jouer ce rôle, Harry souhaitant continuer de jouer mais s'éloigner de poste à haute responsabilité. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle voulait le partager avec quelqu'un mais elle ne trouva que Ron.

Il était dans leur salle commune et semblait travailler. Ginny savait que son frère George avait proposé à Ron de le rejoindre pour travailler à la boutique et peut-être créer une autre succursale au magasin du chemin de traverse et à celui de pré-au-lard en court de création. Elle se demandait toutefois si c'était l'idée de rejoindre George dans ses farces qui motivait ainsi le dernier garçon Weasley ou s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison encore inconnue. Elle avait remarqué que Hermione était aussi interpellée par les actes de Ron et elle se doutait que cette dernière ne tarderait pas à faire son enquête.

Elle s'assit en face de Ron et posa ses mains sur ses parchemins.

"Devine quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle

"Je ne sais pas Ginny, je travaille là", dit il dans un soupir exaspéré.

"Je suis de nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année!"

Elle commença une petite danse de la joie en tournant sur elle même, sous les regards intrigués mais presque blasé de ses camarades. Ils commençaient à être habitué au peps de la seule soeur Weasley.

Ron la regarda faire, devenant rouge assez rapidement. Il commença à ranger ses affaires précipitamment.

"C'est bien. Tant mieux. Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi mais bon, bon courage pour nous faire gagner la coupe. Je suppose.

\- Quoi, mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit Ron?! Et puis, tu crois que c'est moi qui ai décidé? Bien sûr que non!

\- Mais oui… c'est bon. Et puis j'imagine que tu avais trouvé un super gardien pour me remplacer l'année dernière et que tu souhaite le garder?

\- Je pensais te demander de réintégrer l'équipe mais maintenant que tu le dis, oui, je crois que je préférerais Mclaggen.

\- Quoi?! … Mclaggen... Mais non mais… Oh et puis fais comme tu veux", dit Ron en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

"C'est ça!" s'exclama Ginny presque hors d'elle en voyant la réaction de son frère, "je ferais comme je veux… Rah! Quel idiot!" dit elle finalement pour elle même, soufflant pour essayer de se calmer.

Elle sentit alors un regard sur elle et se retrouva face à des yeux d'un vert d'eau magnifique. Les yeux du tombeur Blaise Zabini. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait celui-là ? Elle commença par lui faire ses yeux noirs, attendant qu'il se détourne. Il maintint son regard et osa même un demi-sourire. Elle lui jeta alors un regard interrogatif semblant dire "Qu'est ce que tu me veux espèce d'idiot?" en langage Ginnyesque. Il répondit presque de la même manière et elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant sa frustration, quittant la salle commune pour le dortoir des filles.


	6. Amitiés et Cie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Bon j'arrive pas trop à avoir de rythme précis dans l'écriture et les prochaines semaines risquent d'être chargés pour moi.

Du coup partons sur une périodicité de 10 jours ou plus, vous aurez donc la suite au environ du 10 septembre (le 8 je suis très occupé).

Mais voila tout de suite le nouveau chapitre. Bonne Lecture.

A.M.E

* * *

Merlin Vance était un jeune homme vraiment charmant de 24 ans. Il était même tellement charmant qu'il avait figuré dans le top trois des sorciers "les plus beaux à épouser le plus rapidement possible" dans le Sorcière Hebdo de cet été, au côté de Harry Potter (1ère position bien-sûr) et Sirius Black (3ème position parce que les Bad boys ça fait quand même un peu peur).

Il avait été un sorcier important pour la bataille de Poudlard, sa mère avant lui avait d'ailleurs fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix aux côté de James et Lily. Il avait été engagé l'année dernière par la directrice Mcgonagall, avant que Severus Rogue ne la destitue. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas demandé de partir alors il était resté et avait combattu avec vaillance. Pendant toute l'année d'abord, pour essayer de protéger au maximum les étudiants, puis au mois de mai. Les manuels d'histoire de la magie sur cette seconde guerre n'oublierons pas avant longtemps de relater le duel ayant opposé Merlin et Rabastan Lestrange.

En plus de sa puissance magique, Merlin avait une beauté naturelle très appréciée de la gente féminine et de quelques garçons : grand de taille, il avait une peau caramel, des cheveux noirs et épais, des yeux d'un bleu clair contrastant énormément avec son apparence. Mais ce qui ravissait les cœurs était sa sympathie et son sourire.

Merlin savait que Minerva avait d'ailleurs d'abord hésité avant de l'engager car elle avait encore en mémoire le désastre de Gilderoy Lockhart. Et il comprenait parfaitement.

D'autant plus que maintenant elle aurait des raisons de le virer pour de bon.

Cette année, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit exceptionnelle, particulière, différente. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit à ce point. Il lui est tombé dessus quelque chose qu'il recherchait sans vraiment espérer : l'amour.

D'ailleurs c'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé. Ça lui est littéralement tombé dessus. Alors qu'il commençait son cours du jeudi avec les 7ème années, il fut interrompu par un raffut inimaginable proche de la partie du parc qui lui avait été attribué. Il chercha des yeux d'où cela pouvait bien venir et vit deux balais ainsi que deux de ses élèves sur chacun de ces derniers. Ils étaient en train de se disputer et l'un d'eux tomba à quelques centimètres de lui.

Lorsqu'il croisa ces yeux bleus il sentit comme une énergie nouvelle remplir son cœur, sa magie intuitive se réveillait et il se sentait presque maladroit. Il reprit tout de même rapidement confiance et sa raison lui rappela que c'était un élève.

Raison qu'il avait su maîtriser pendant … deux semaines à peine. Après cela, son esprit charmeur revenu en force, il mit deux semaines de plus à draguer et convaincre avec subtilité le jeune homme qui avait ravi son cœur. C'était maintenant son petit ami.

Petit ami qu'il embrassait actuellement à pleine bouche, fourrageant sa main dans ses cheveux de feu, caressant ses épaules larges et musclés.

Il gémit lorsque ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, collant ainsi leurs deux bassins, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline dans leurs deux corps.

Ils gémirent de concert lorsque Merlin attrapa les hanches de son partenaire pour réitérer l'éxpèrience, à la fois plaisante et de l'ordre de la torture.

Ce dernier essaya de le repousser mollement. "Merlin, les autres vont arriver dans 5 minutes."

"Pourquoi tu ne profite pas avec moi de l'installation des tentes qui nous donnent un minimum d'intimité" demanda ce dernier, caressant du bout du nez la courbe de la nuque du jeune homme puis venant agrémenter de ses baisers la caresse.

"Tout simplement parce que je veux garder cette intimité privée. Pour nous deux." répondit-il. Et il s'éloigna d'un geste rapide. Merlin, perdu par ce froid soudain, aperçu en effet des élèves de 7ème année arriver pour le cours.

Il le laissa donc s'installer et commença à enseigner à ses élèves un nouveau sortilège.

...

Le jeudi matin il n'avait en général que les 7ème année à s'occuper puis il rejoignait la tente commune des professeurs pour corriger des copies, préparer les cours de l'après-midi et discuter avec ses collègues. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sirius et Lupin, qui avaient connu sa mère et échangeaient avec lui quelques anecdotes très marrantes.

Sirius rejoignit d'ailleurs Merlin à sa table quelques minutes après lui, et il semblait avoir quelque chose qui le tracassait. Merlin attendit que le professeur se décide à parler, le regardant confiant.

"Que penses-tu du travail de Mme Parkinson, Merlin?" Demanda Sirius. "Je dois dire que je m'inquiète pour cette jeune fille."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sirius, en tout cas pas d'inquiétude de mon coté, elle est très assidue et si elle n'est pas la meilleure élève, elle fait partie des très bons.

Je te confirme qu'elle est aussi une bonne élève en Métamorphose... Je crains qu'elle ne traîne toujours pas avec les bonnes personnes et n'utilise pas à bon escient son intelligence admirable. As tu vu comme elle provoque ses camarades masculins?

Je t'avoue n'avoir pas fait plus attention que cela à Miss Parkinson, Sirius mais si tu veux, je ferais plus attention dans l'avenir.

N'oubliez pas chers amis que si nous devons nous occuper au mieux de nos élèves le temps de leurs études, notre statut de professeur ne nous permet pas plus qu'une relation platonique", intervient alors Remus que les deux autres n'avaient pas remarqué.

Étrangement les deux professeurs se mirent à rougir, Merlin plus particulièrement.

"De quoi parles-tu Remus voyons, je m'inquiète simplement pour Miss Parkinson, j'intercepte fréquemment des beuglantes de sa famille et ne peut m'empêcher de remarquer son attitude un peu trop extravertie. Elle a l'âge d'être ma fille Remus!

Oh ne vas pas croire que je ne te connais pas Sirius, tu commences par t'inquiéter puis tu tombes amoureux et ne peux plus t'empêcher de te mêler de tout ce qui concerne la personne.

C'est ce qu'on verra, elle est trop jeune pour moi Remus."

Sur ce, Sirius partit de la salle des professeurs, presque vexé, faisant voler de frustration sa cape de sorcier. Merlin qui n'a pas pipé mot depuis l'arrivée de Remus est toujours aussi rouge. Sous le regard perçant de Remus il a le sentiment qu'il doit essayer de se justifier de quelque chose.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi…

Oh, Merlin ne fait pas l'innocent j'ai bien vu ce qui se tramait. Soit encore un peu patient je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas que ta carrière prometteuse s'arrête là."

Remus partit à son tour, faisant lui aussi voler sa cape derrière lui de manière presque gracieuse. Merlin resta là à regarder la toile de tente bouche bée, encore sous le choc de la conversation avec les deux derniers maraudeurs.

...

Harry suivit ses deux amis à la sortie du cours de Merlin. Il les observait de loin. Il n'arrivait pas encore à discerner pourquoi mais tout deux étaient en train de s'enterrer dans un silence profond. Hermione semblait plus triste chaque jours et ses cernes ne se résorbaient pas. Harry situait le début de la souffrance de son amie au début de ses altercations avec Malfoy. A ce sujet, Hermione et lui en avaient discuté et il lui avait conseillé de juste l'éviter. Seulement cela ne semblait pas suffire et il essayait toujours de déterminer la raison de ses cernes.

Ron, quand à lui semblait littéralement refuser de parler depuis la rentrée. Ils avaient fini tout les deux par rejoindre l'équipe de Quiditch avec pour capitaine Ginny, malgré les récriminations de Ron. Puis ils allaient en cours, allaient aux entrainements, participaient aux matchs. Mais il n'y avait pas la même alchimie que lors de leurs premières années. Harry se doutait qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, ni comment l'amener à parler.

Harry commençait lui-même à souffrir du silence de ses amis. Il pensait vraiment que la guerre finie, tout irait mieux. Lui retournerait vers Ginny, enfin libre d'aimer quelqu'un sans avoir peur pour sa vie. Ron et Hermione seraient heureux ensemble. Ils n'auraient alors plus qu'à terminer leurs études, puis vivre en travaillant dans le monde sorcier. C'était comme cela qu'il fantasmait leur avenir à une époque. Simple. Ça avait presque été comme ça au début de l'été. Et tout avait déraillé. Ginny et lui s'étaient rendus à l'évidence : leurs sentiments s'étaient effrités à force de ne plus se voir, et ils préféraient évoluer chacun de leur côté. Hermione et Ron avaient réalisé que leur amour n'était pas de l'ordre du désir ou de la passion. Harry n'avait pas les détails de ce qu'ils s'étaient dits mais il avait vu le soulagement chez ses deux amis juste après. Et voilà que de retour à Poudlard il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait choisir de faire autre chose que Auror s'il le souhaitait.

Tout était remis en question et il se sentait perdu. Ses amis étant peu présent en ce moment, il avait pris l'habitude de se confier à Astoria Greengrass. La jeune fille faisait partie de son équipe de réparation du château. Et comme dit précédemment, elle était devenue une amie pour Harry.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception. Une fois le travail démarré, Harry commença à parler de ses inquiétudes pour Ron et Hermione.

"Ils sont de plus en plus distant, l'un de l'autre mais aussi de moi. C'est comme si notre amitié ne tenait qu'à cette fichue guerre et que maintenant que tout est fini, on a plus besoin de se voir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les perdre.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tes amis uniquement à cause de la guerre Harry. Hermione pleure presque tous les jours depuis deux semaines, surtout le matin au réveil. Et elle ne veut rien me dire, ni aux autres du dortoir.

Et Ron qui ne cesse de s'enfermer dans sa tente pour "travailler".

Tu peux peut-être profiter des vacances de Noël pour te créer quelque chose de nouveau avec eux ? Reprendre tout depuis le début et parler de tout ce qui vous as traversé l'esprit, peurs, joies depuis la rentrée. Je fais ça avec ma sœur tous les ans à la fin de l'année. Comme on passe pas tant de temps que cela ensemble dans l'année on rattrape les moments importants de nos vies qu'on veut partager ensemble.

Tu es proche de ta sœur ?" demande Harry.

"Un peu. Nous sommes vraiment différentes toutes les deux. Elle recherche la popularité et la réussite, je recherche plus la reconnaissance sur mes compétences de travail, le calme. J'aurais presque pu être répartie à Serdaigle, mais le choixpeau a bien vu que c'était mieux pour ma survie d'aller à Serpentard.

Toi aussi!" s'exclame Harry.

Il savait bien que le choixpeau avait hésité à cause de l'âme de Voldemort ancré dans sa tête, il n'empêche qu'il se doutait que ce dernier prenait en considération le libre arbitre des élèves.

Astoria et lui continuèrent de discuter sur leurs expériences à Poudlard depuis leur première année, commençant à se connaître un peu plus.

...

Draco et Hermione de leur côté terminaient leur après midi reconstruction, toujours à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était terminé et Mme Pince avait demandé de l'aide aux élèves pour réceptionner et ranger les nouveaux ouvrages venant remplir les étagères. De quoi faire rêver Hermione et en effet elle prenait plaisir à cette activité.

Draco avait bien vu que Hermione l'évitait et ne cherchait plus à faire un seul pas vers lui. Et cela l'avait soulagé un premier temps. Puis, il s'était sentit coupable. Plus encore lorsqu'il observait ses yeux gros comme des chaudrons, la faiblesse de plus en plus tangible de sa force magique. Il ne savait pas si c'était uniquement de sa faute mais il sentait que c'était en partit lié. Il réfléchit quelques temps à la meilleure manière de résoudre la chose sans s'accabler de la présence du trio après. Il finit par l'interpeller ce soir là.

"Hermione…" elle se retourne vers lui, à la fois surprise qu'il utilise son prénom et prête à ce qu'il lui crache une insulte à la figure.

"Hermione, je suis désolé. Tu était la première personne dans mes pattes à subir ma colère après tous ces événements. Colère que je contenais depuis un moment. Tu dois te rendre compte à quel point la fin de la guerre en faveur du bien, la disparition de Voldemort, l'enfermement de mon père…" Il fit un grand geste du bras comme pour englober tout cela dans ses bras. "C'est beaucoup à prendre en compte, ça change tout pour notre famille. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un avenir, ni à ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète de ma survie, ni à ce que quelqu'un veuille m'aider sur le chemin du pardon. Et je ne suis toujours pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un le fasse, simplement ne tue pas ta santé en t'inquiétant pour moi. Je reconnais avoir été violent auprès de toi, maintenant oublie et passe à autre chose."

Hermione lui sourit légèrement, comprenant les excuses cachés du jeune homme, hocha la tête comme pour le lui montrer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, tu n'es pas la cause de tout mes malheurs, mais merci."

Puis elle partit. Draco respira… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Elle avait l'air de ne pas insister et il était soulagé. Il était tranquille pour quelque temps selon son intuition. Il rentra tranquillement dans sa tente, se demandant ce à quoi ses amis s'occupaient en ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à l'un d'entre eux.

...

Blaise, justement, observait Ginny. Cette fille était juste magnifique : cheveux roux, brillants, yeux perçants où l'on ressentait toute l'intelligence et la force de caractère, la vivacité et l'énergie perceptive dans son corps... Il n'arrivait qu'à lui trouver des qualités. Pour une fille d'un soir évidemment. N'allait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus de la part du Seigneur Zabini, maitre de la nuit. Ce soir là elle semblait travailler sur un devoir d'astronomie, la carte du ciel étalée devant elle, les constellation apparaissant comme un hologramme au dessus du parchemin, illuminant d'un reflet bleu le visage de la jeune fille. Il la voyait froncer des sourcils, l'air concentrée et embêtée. Il enclenchait aujourd'hui le plan drague super efficace (nda : oui parce qu'il faut au moins ça pour arriver à obtenir Ginny)

"Bonjour princesse du ciel", lui dit il avec un demi-sourire charmeur. "Besoin d'aide ?"

Elle le regarda d'abord avec des grands yeux puis sourit avec malice.

"Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'aider sur le sujet ? J'ai cru entendre dire par des filles de ta classe que tu préférait t'amuser dans la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de travailler. Je ne suis pas sûr dans ce cas là que tu me sois d'une grande aide."

"Tu as raison, lui répond t-il d'un air dramatique exagéré. Je suis démasqué."

Puis d'un air théâtral et mystique il lui déclare : "Mais je préfère t'admirer car tu es la plus belle étoile que j'ai pu approcher depuis des années!"

Ginny éclata de rire et Blaise avec elle.

"Je te savais charmeur, mais pas dragueur lourd."

"Ça m'arrive quand je suis déboussolé par une pure beauté comme toi", dit il encore sur un ton humoristique. Puis il reprend son sérieux progressivement, alors que Ginny calme son fou rire.

"Plus sérieusement, si les filles de Serpentard ont en partie raison lorsqu'elles disent que la tour d'Astronomie est mon terrain de jeux, elles ne se rendent pas compte que ça l'est pour une simple et bonne raison : les étoiles sont mon hobby. Et je suis un des meilleurs de cette classe, si on ne compte pas Hermione et Draco. Toujours fort en tout ces deux là."

Ginny le regarda un temps puis finit par hocher de la tête et ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble du sujet du devoir que Ginny avait à faire, Blaise lui donnant plusieurs angle d'approche la faisant avancer.

Il voyait bien qu'elle l'appréciait, mais il voyait aussi qu'elle doutait de sa sincérité. Mais il l'aurait. Il le savait. Dans quelques mois, elle serait dans ses bras.

Ginny comprenait ce qu'il voulait, elle le laisserai s'approcher mais n'irai pas jusqu'à brûler ses ailes. Elle avait déjà donné à plusieurs garçons dans sa vie, Zabini n'en ferait sûrement pas parti.


	7. Premières neiges

Décembre était là. Après l'installation des tentes tout le monde avait pu admirer la neige commencer à tomber et à se déposer dans le parc. Des couloirs invisibles avaient été créés pour protéger les gens de leurs déplacements entre chaque tentes. Lorsque la neige tombait ces couloirs étaient magnifiques. C'était presque comme de l'eau qui coulait constamment, empêchant la neige de traverser leurs murs.

Ron s'apprêtait à sortir du château. La reconstruction avançait à pas de géant. La directrice supposait que l'on pourrait réintégrer les lieux avant les examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC. La bibliothèque était terminé, quelques salles de classes avançaient bien, la grande salle était presque fini, les différents étages se montaient petit à petits : escaliers, tours, ogives… Tout cela restait une architecture complexe et on ne devait pas oublier aucun élément, au risque de devoir tout reprendre de A à Z. Ron avait passé l'après-midi sur le chantier de la grande salle avec son équipe, lorsque le professeur Vance l'avait intercepté rapidement, prétextant un devoir à revoir avec lui. Aussitôt entré dans une salle terminé, Ron s'était retrouvé le corps pressé contre un mur, en situation de plaisir extrême. Car ce jeune homme que Merlin avait conquis était bien Ron. Il se laissa faire et profita du moment de détente que lui offrait le professeur.

Mais toujours après leurs escapades à tous les deux, il se sentait coupable. Pas d'être avec un homme, ou avec un homme plus vieux que lui, même si au début de leur relation c'était souvent le cas. Non, il se sentait coupable d'éviter ainsi ses amis depuis le début de l'année. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quand était sa dernière conversation avec Hermione, que ce soit au sujet de leurs devoirs ou au sujet de la S.A.L.E. Il ne savait pas non plus si Harry avait une petite amie, ou bien quelqu'un en tête, ou encore si il faisait toujours des cauchemars, comme c'était le cas cet été. Ils se voyaient en cours, aux repas, aux entraînements et matchs de Quidditch (ils avaient d'ailleurs gagné leur premier match contre Poufsouffle). Ils n'échangeaient plus rien. Il se demandait comment faire pour débloquer la conversation, sans trop en dire sur ses pérégrinations, lorsqu'il croisa Luna et Théodore Nott en train de discuter. Il les regarda avec des yeux ronds quelques instants, puis semblant avoir une idée, partit dehors vers la tente centrale, espérant y trouver ses amis.

...

Théodore Nott était un noble respectable. Sa famille avait toujours respecté les règles, suivit le consensus commun sans en faire, il avait perdu sa mère assez jeune, et son père lui avait appris à vivre comme un sang pur de manière digne.

De son côté il suivait le rang, respectait les règles de l'école, faisait de son mieux pour arriver dans les premiers de sa classe, faisait de son mieux encore pour paraître discret et rusé.

Selon lui, Luna Lovegood était tout sauf discrète. Elle ne respectait pas les normes communes dans sa façon de s'habiller, sa façon d'agir, sa façon de penser, sa façon d'étudier. Et pourtant elle était à Serdaigle c'est donc qu'elle avait un minimum requis d'intelligence. Il l'évitait donc un maximum la trouvant trop … trop… En même temps il l'épiait constamment, espérant comprendre qui elle était, pourquoi ce si grand sourire, ce bonheur qui semblait tout les jours autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne respectait rien. Alors qu'elle aussi avait perdu sa mère. C'était devenu une obsession pour lui depuis maintenant deux ans, lorsqu'il ne la voyait plus durant les vacances, il se languissait, lorsqu'elle avait disparu pendant la seconde guerre, il s'était inquiété… Il avait dû à un moment se rendre à l'évidence : il était irrémédiablement tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Et le grand drame de sa vie, c'est qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Il avait eu une étincelle de joie en apprenant qu'il y aurait une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard pour tout le monde, bien évidemment sans en montrer une once face à son père. Il se prépara simplement, comme toutes les années, pour avoir un niveau légèrement au dessus de la moyenne mais pas trop, pour passer entre les lignes du plus populaire ou du harcelé. Et dans sa tête il s'était fait une promesse : essayer de parler avec Luna. Oh il n'espérait absolument rien, simplement un échange verbale sur la pluie et le beau temps, ça suffirait.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois. Le premier coup il s'était enfui avant même de l'approcher à plus de dix mètres, et on était déjà début Octobre. Le deuxième c'était au bal de Halloween. Ça avait été un peu plus facile grâce à son costume : Zorro, un justicié masqué des moldus. Mais pas possible de faire autre chose que de lui tendre un verre et de repartir. Ce jour de Novembre peu après, il avait enfin fait un pas vers elle. Mais il s'était dégonflé à la première minute où son regard a croisé le sien. Il s'était retrouvé si près de ses yeux, il les voyait pour la première fois, et il en était subjugué. Il la trouvait si belle que cela lui avait coupé le souffle.

Le lendemain il retentait la chose et cette fois-ci il réussi à lui dire bonjour. Et chaque fois qu'il la croisait maintenant il n'hésitait plus à la saluer. Et cette dernière, ayant senti une ouverture était venu lui parler plusieurs fois. C'était surtout elle qui parlait, lui qui écoutait mais parfois elle lui posait des questions et il essayait de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Comme aujourd'hui où ils s'étaient croisés dans le château et qu'elle lui avait demandé en regardant à travers une fenêtre, combien de personnes il avait dû tuer durant cette guerre.

"Trois." Dit-il en n'ajoutant rien d'abord. Chacune de ces morts sont ancrés dans ma mémoire.

L'émotion ne lui permit pas d'aller plus loin. Luna le regardait, les yeux larmoyant, prête à pleurer dans ses bras. Mais il préféra déposer un baiser bref sur son front et la laisser là, ses habitudes de discrétion prenant le pas sur ses sentiments.

...

Ginny vit Ron débarquer comme une furie à la table des Gryffondor. La soirée démarrait plutôt calmement, chacun terminant ses leçons, ou dans la tente centrale ou dans leur tente commune. Harry, Hermione et elle étaient là tous les trois. Il sortit le chicaneur de son sac à dos et déclara :

"Et si on jouait à un jeu ?"

"Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quel jeu ?" s'exclama Hermione, surprise par son arrivée éclair et son entrain si peu habituel ces derniers temps.

"Oui, un jeu," dit-il."C'est un jeu dans le chicaneur de ce mois. Il permet de mettre en activité nos capacités de mémoire et de stratégie tout en liant des liens d'amitiés très forts avec les personnes qui y participent."

Il avait plus lu cette dernière phrase qu'autre chose, essayant de comprendre lui même ce que le journal proposait.

Chacun accueilla cette idée de manière dubitative en premier lieu, et puis plus le jeu avançaient plus ils comprenaient, plus ils s'amusaient. Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer, avant et après le dîner, rentrant pour la première fois dans leur tente respective juste avant l'heure limite. Chacun avait retrouvé un sourire authentique et le souvenir de cette amitié qui les liait tous.

…

Hermione souriait. La dernière semaine avait été parfaite : Harry, Ron et elle se retrouvaient doucement. Elle avait récupéré de la force après le discours d'excuse de Draco. Les cauchemars s'étaient arrêtés aussi mystérieusement qu'ils étaient apparus. Son sourire durait depuis le début de la semaine, et avait rasséréné tout le monde. Même Draco s'était surpris lui même en échangant quelques banalités avec elle durant leurs après-midis.

Le weekend était arrivé plus vite que d'ordinaire. Et ce weekend était spécial : ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard pour les courses de Noël. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le village avait commencé à se reconstruire lui-aussi. De nombreuses familles avaient décidés de venir s'installer là car leurs maisons avaient été détruites. Elles voulaient redémarrer dans un lieu auquel ils n'étaient pas encore habitué mais qui leur étaient tout de même familier.

Hermione avait hâte de voir ce que les sorciers avaient construit, et de passer quelques temps avec ses amis dans la bonne ambiance de Noël. Ils partaient tous à 11h : Harry, Ron, Neville et Hannah, Ginny, Luna et même Astoria. Hermione avait invité cette dernière car elles passaient beaucoup de temps toutes les deux le soir à discuter de leurs cours, de leurs joies et leurs tristesses. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Harry l'appréciait beaucoup.

Le village était vraiment magnifique ce jour là. La neige brillait sous le soleil d'hiver, les bâtiments avaient presque tous étaient reconstruits et étalaient dans les rues des couleurs vives : rouge carmin, jaune brillant, vert émeraude, bleu azur… Les magasins avaient été reconstruits, on retrouvait Honeydukes notamment et les Farces et Attrapes de Zonko, les Trois Balais, et Hermione avait aperçu au loin l'enseigne de la Tête de sanglier. Georges avait lui aussi ajouté sa patte au village avec une annexe du magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux du Chemin de Traverse.

Neville et Hannah partirent en se chamaillant amoureusement vers le Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, tandis que le reste du groupe se dirigeait vers la boutique des jumeaux. Les vitrines de leur magasin arboraient les couleurs rouges et vertes caractéristiques de Noël. On retrouvait également le sapin dans la vitrine de droite, mais au lieu des traditionnels décorations du sapin, on pouvait voir des boules de Noël qui éclataient en feux d'artifices, tournaient en faisant tomber une multitude de paillettes, ou bien encore des décorations de petits animaux tellement mignons qu'on avait envie de leurs faire des papouilles. Au sol du sapin, il y avait des boites de baguettes farceuses, des plumes augmentée de toutes sortes, des Boursouflet qui se promenaient tout autour… Sur la vitrine de gauche se trouvait une reproduction de cheminée et de chaque chaussettes accroché au dessus ressortaient des bonbons de la boîte à Flemme. Une phrase avait été écrit en gris sur la vitrine : "Vivez sereinement ce premier Noël de paix, dans la magie de la fête." Et c'était exactement ce que cette vitrine renvoyait : sérénité, magie et paix. A ce moment là, Ron s'était éclipsé, probablement parti rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre, et nous vous laisserons chers lecteurs, garder secrète l'identité de cette personne. Les autres mirent cela sur le compte de la souffrance face à la perte si récente encore de Fred et ne s'attardèrent pas sur la situation. Ils entrèrent tous et se retrouvèrent face à Vérity. La jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux blonds pousser et avait un sourire magnifique. Elle portait la tenue magenta traditionnelle du magasin, et un chapeau de Noël de la même couleur. Tandis que Harry et Astoria qui étaient entrés les premiers dans le magasin étaient entraînés par Vérity à la découverte des dernières nouveautés, Ginny, Luna et Hermione tournaient dans les rayons en discutant.

"Je sais très bien sa réputation de Don Juan, et je ne veux pas céder mais il s'y prend quand même très bien pour me faire céder avec ses regards de braises et ses caresses subtiles dès qu'il me croise. Je crois que je le hais, disait Ginny en parlant de Blaise... Mais en même temps lorsqu'il est plus sérieux on peut discuter de tout avec lui. Cet homme est vraiment cultivé et j'aime bien débattre avec lui."

"Enfin Ginny, il faut savoir si tu l'aime ou pas…" avait réagi Hermione

Luna interrompit Hermione alors qu'elle ne semblait pas attentive jusque là.

"L'amour, ce n'est pas qu'une question de sensations, ce n'est pas plus une question de raisonnement, c'est aussi une question de destin"

…

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, troublé par cette phrase, et les rouvrit ailleurs. Elle se retrouvait dans un salon aux décorations orientales, pleines de gravures de singes et d'éléphants divins, de pierres précieuses incrustés dans les murs, de tapis étalés au sol, remplis de couleurs vives : bleus, rouges, or. De grands coussins étaient étalés sur le sol. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme étaient couchés sur ces sofas à l'ancienne et semblaient se dévorer du regard. Hermione ressentait des émotions contradictoires qui la faisaient souffrir mais qui semblaient presque ne pas lui appartenir : de l'amour, un amour fort et ancien. Et en même temps de la tristesse.

Elle reconnut le jeune homme, c'était celui de son cauchemar, mais il semblait plus jeune, moins soucieux : ses cheveux étaient plus court, il n'avait pas de barbe, et ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine innocence. Il répéta mot pour mot la phrase que Luna venait de dire il y a quelques instants alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à Pré-au-lard. Il ajouta quelque chose cependant qui la tourmenta plus encore.

"Et tu es mon destin, dit-il à la jeune fille en face de lui, depuis notre enfance je ne rêve que de te revoir. Je te trouve plus belle encore que dans mes souvenirs, même si je ne peux voir ton visage."

En effet la jeune fille en face de lui était dissimulé par un voile qui recouvrait tout son visage et son corps mais ne cachait rien de sa silhouette longiligne. Les vêtements qui la recouvraient étaient somptueux, brodés d'or et d'argent, de soie et de cachemire.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hermione assistait à cette rencontre entre deux jeunes personnes qui semblaient amoureux. Et elle en souffrait. Elle ressentait de l'amertume, de la tristesse, comme un sentiment de trahison. Ça bouillait en elle pour devenir de plus en plus lourd. Mais elle ne connaissait pas ces deux personnes. Lorsque le jeune homme fut parti, la jeune femme se découvrit, laissant apparaître un visage fin et harmonieux, des yeux charbonneux, maquillé par une couleur similaire sur ses paupière, une peau halé mais assez claire signe de sa richesse. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa joie. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui demanda : "Tu as vu comme il est beau? Je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, quelle joie que nous soyons mariés dans quelques semaines! …"

Et elle continua ainsi tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait à ses paroles de manière automatique mais se sentant de plus en plus faible. Elle servait le thé à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle tomba au sol.

…

"Hermione, Hermione…" criait une voix inquiète au dessus d'elle qu'elle reconnue rapidement comme étant celle de Harry.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, son cœur encore souffrant comme aux souvenirs de ce rêve éveillé qu'elle venait de faire. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être d'ailleurs? Un souvenir ou un rêve, une illusion ou la réalité, une histoire passée ou future? Elle n'en savait rien et n'avait jamais ressentit même un infime pouvoir de divination chez elle. Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis alors que le calme revenait à peine dans leurs vies.

Elle se releva doucement avec l'aide de Harry et Ginny et leur sourit : "Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas du manger assez ce matin."

"Bonne idée Hermione, dit Luna, allons donc aux Trois balais, je meurs d'envie de boire une bièraubeurre."

Les amis se dirigèrent tous vers le pub mythique de Madame Rosmerta. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, le changement de température rendit leurs visages rouges et la bièraubeurre vient embellir cette couleur. Alors que tous discuaitent de vive voix et rigolaient aux blagues de Ginny, Hermione aperçut Draco sortir du pub, la démarche déséquilibrée et un peu trop lente pour être assuré. Elle soupire, triste de voir cet homme si fier agir ainsi. Il sort et laisse la place à Ron, aussi rouge qu'eux mais pourtant Hermione sentit que le froid n'en était pas la seule cause. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie similaire à celle innocente que Harry avait pu avoir lors des débuts de sa relation avec Ginny. Elle lui fit remarquer sa figure froissé, il lui répondit :

"Et vous alors, vous avez bu combien de verre avant que j'arrive ? Vous êtes plus rouges qu'une bande de Crabes de Feu!"

* * *

Salut à vous les amis Potterhead !

Alors, alors, des idées de couples commencent à se former dans vos petites têtes ?

Et quels sont donc ces visions d'Hermione ?

Certains ont une petite idée de où ça se passe ? A quelle époque ?

La révélation sur ces dernières visions approche à grand pas. J'ai hâte de voir vos réaction là dessus...

Bonne journée à vous !

Magiquement vôtre.

A.M.E


	8. Premier Noël de paix

Bonjour à tous !

Ah Noël ! La famille, les cadeaux, mais surtout ils sont tous à des endroits différents.

C'est un des chapitres qui m'a donnée le plus de fil à retordre pour le moment.

Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

La suite arrive bientôoooot!

Ah oui aussi, attention âme sensible à la lecture du flash back de Ron. Il contient un lemon. Donc si vous n'êtes pas fan des histoires entre hommes, ou pas fan des lemons, sautez cette partie.

Magicalement vôtre !

A.M.E

* * *

La mer venait écraser ses vagues sur le rivage avec une force incroyable. Hermione regardait ces vagues si hautes que les surfeurs s'en délectaient avec joie. Le soleil dans le fond commençait à se coucher. Elle savait que ses amis ne dîneraient que dans 6 ou 7 heures dû au décalage mais elle les imagina en cet instant, autour d'une table et de multiples victuailles. Cela la fit sourire, entre le plaisir d'imaginer le bonheur de ses amis et cet instant réel de paix qu'elle vivait en ce moment : le coucher du soleil, ses couleurs rouges et oranges au milieu du bleu de plus en plus sombre du ciel. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler de l'intérieure de la villa et elle se détacha doucement de son fauteuil, au bord de la terrasse de bois qui longeait la dune.

Il était temps de passer à table et de se régaler avec la merveilleuse dinde et la bûche de Noël préparé par sa mère. De rigoler avec son père autour d'un verre de vin. De partager quelques instants avec eux qui lui avaient tant manqués.

Elle avait prévu à l'origine de rester avec Harry et Ron pour ce Noël. Mais une conversation avec une certaine personne lui avait rappelé l'existence de ses parents et l'amour qu'elle a pour eux.

Flashback

Draco et Hermione étaient toujours sur le chantier de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient presque terminé de ranger tous les livres mais les deux étant des fans de lecture ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour jeter un œil à tous ces ouvrages. Alors que c'était au tour de Draco d'être plongé dans un livre de potions pour pratique avancée, Hermione l'observait à la dérobé, repensant à la scène qu'elle avait vu à Pré-au-lard la semaine dernière. Elle voulait lui parler, mais pas de front.

\- "Qu'est ce que tu fais à Noël ?" Demanda Hermione, tout en regrettant sa question juste après.

\- "Quelle question, je suis enfermé ici pendant au moins un an. Miss je-sais-tout devrait le savoir, non ?" Draco avait répondu avec nonchalance, mais on sentait une pointe de colère. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses et se contentât d'un pardon.

\- "Je vais tout de même au Bal de Noël de la Société des Sorciers et Sorcières d'Angleterre. Je devrais y revoir ma mère." Fini-t-il par dire avec une pointe de tendresse, et après quelques longues minutes de silence. "Pas que ce soit tes affaires mais puisque ça semble t'intéresser…" Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

Hermione sourit dans son coin, cachée par une étagère presque pleine de livres.

Elle se mit aussi à penser à ses parents, à quel point il lui manquaient. Elle leur avait rendu visite en Australie à la fin de la guerre. Elle avait annulé son sortilège, et leur avait raconté toutes les péripéties du trio d'or. Ils lui avaient parlé de leur nouvelle vie en Australie, à quel point il s'y plaisaient, à quel point ils aimaient leur nouvelle maison, comment ils s'étaient faits de très bon amis… Ils avaient décidé que Hermione pouvant se déplacer très facilement grâce à la magie, elle pourrait continuer de vivre en Angleterre quand eux resteraient en Australie. Hermione n'avait pas émis un seul mot contre. Depuis plus de 7 ans maintenant qu'elle passait sa vie loin de ses parents, cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, s'était le principal.

Elle voulait tout de même revenir sur un sujet qui l'inquiétait :

\- "Et il va y avoir de l'alcool à cette fête j'imagine ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Draco ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, répliqua d'un ton sarcastique.

\- "A flot, probablement aussi des substances illicites et très puissantes, qu'une Miss-Je-sais-Tout comme toi ne peut pas imaginer !"

Hermione grimaça, sentant la moquerie de Draco comme un signe pour arrêter là ses investigations, avant que cela ne devienne violent entre eux. Encore.

\- "Tu as raison, je ne peux sûrement pas imaginer consommer des produits qui me rendent incapable de rester maîtresse de moi-même. Je suis sur que toi non plus tu n'en consomme pas. Tu es trop bien pour ça. Et puis si ta mère est là tant mieux. Je sais que tu l'aimes trop pour agir mal face à elle."

Le silence de Draco la rassura. La conversation n'irait pas plus loin, mais elle ne savait pas si cela était rentré dans l'oreille d'un sourd ou d'un sage.

Fin du Flashback

…

Harry était dans la salle à manger du square Grimmaurd, aujourd'hui habité par lui-même, Sirius, Remus et sa famille. Quel plaisir d'être tous ensemble, d'avoir enfin une famille autour de lui. Nymphadora et Andromeda s'étaient alliés pour recommencer le travail qu'avait commencé à entreprendre Molly avant la seconde Guerre. Elles faisaient de chaque pièces un lieu agréable et les débarrassaient d'un maximum de magie noire. Elles avaient déjà refait la cuisine, la salle à manger et au moins 3 chambres pour qu'ils aient au moins tous un lieu ou dormir et manger. Le plus important. Et après plusieurs jours de recherches ils avaient réussi à faire disparaître le portrait de Mme Black. Ces vacances, Tonks et Remus s'étaient donnés comme objectifs de faire une chambre pour Teddy. Le projet futur était d'agrandir magiquement la maison dans les cas où la famille s'agrandirait. En effet, Sirius et Remus ne voulant plus être séparés, avaient décidé de vivre dans la même maison. Ils avaient aussi invité Harry, et celui-ci avait accepté avec joie. Il pouvait enfin connaître les plaisirs et les petits bonheur d'une vie de famille.

Mais tout de suite ils allaient manger un délicieux repas, partager un moment en famille. Le premier Noël enfin serein. Autour de la table se retrouvaient Harry, Sirius sur sa gauche et Remus sur sa droite. Ce dernier enlaçait la main de sa voisine d'en face en l'admirant donner à manger à leur petit Teddy de presque un an maintenant. Sirius quand à lui discutait de manière animé avec Andromeda au sujet de Poudlard. Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, il les regardait vivre, il les admirait être là, aujourd'hui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la détresse dans laquelle il aurait pu être s'il les avait tous perdus. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient là ensemble, avec quelques absents certes, ils ne les oubliaient pas. Le silence commença à poindre autour d'eux, ils échangèrent des regards chargés. Des regards chargés d'amour, de reconnaissance, de tristesse un peu, d'humanité… Ils se tinrent la main un instant puis Teddy fit voler sa cuillère, les faisant éclater d'un rire révélateur, soulageant.

…

Ce soir aurait lieu le prestigieux Bal de noël organisé chaque année par la Société des Sorciers et Sorcières d'Angleterre. Toute la noblesse d'Angleterre y était invité mais aussi des hommes et des femmes prestigieux(ses) tels que le Ministre de la magie, les directeurs des plus importants ministères, les gens célèbres et les journalistes les plus côtés. Et ce soir il aurait lieu chez elle ! Astoria Greengrass en éprouvait beaucoup de fierté, certains diraient d'orgueil mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle avait observé sa mère diriger les deux elfes de maison de la famille pour que tout soit parfait. L'un à la décoration, l'autre au repas. Les deux réalisaient des choses merveilleuses : des guirlandes brillantes d'or et d'argent, des branches de sapin venant donner de la chaleur au lieu, des tables remplies de vaisselles d'argent et de porcelaine qui brillaient de milles feux, des décorations florales sur les tables, au sol et au mur qui rendaient les lieux magiques. La préparation de repas avançait bien, des petits fours aux couleurs chatoyantes et appétissantes, des vérines parfaitement exécutés, des tartelettes de fruits et des bûches miniatures recouvraient les tables de la cuisine. Mais les deux femmes observaient le travail des elfes sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Elles n'avaient en tête que le prestige de cette célébration. Chacune pour des raisons différentes, et on devine aisément celles de Astoria. Elle savait que Draco serait là. Elle voulait l'impressionner, lui montrer qu'elle était digne de lui, qu'elle faisait partie de la même catégorie que lui. Lorsqu'elle fut habillé, elle s'admira dans le miroir. La peau bien blanche, les cheveux noir jais qui brillaient grâce à des paillettes magiques, une robe noir également, faisant ressortir sa peau. La robe soulignait sa silhouette jusqu'à la taille, puis partait en coupe avec beaucoup de volants pour donner du volume. Elle ressemblait à une princesse. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne et la fête pourrait véritablement commencer pour Astoria.

…

La directrice MacGonagall l'attendait au portail du château. Il avait revêtu une robe de soirée sorcière très élégante, d'un gris anthracite . Quand à Mme MacGonagall, elle portait la même robe que lors du Bal des Trois Sorciers pendant sa quatrième année. Elle l'accueillit avec un demi sourire que Draco ne sut pas interpréter. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ou bien elle ne savait pas trop comment agir.

Il préféra passer outre et continua de marcher sur le chemin pour atteindre l'espace de transplanage. La directrice le suivit en démarrant la conversation :

\- "Astoria semble être une promise idéale pour vous et votre famille Mr. Malfoy."

\- "Je sais."

\- "Je suis ravie de voir que vous reconnaissez sa valeur. Seulement, si vous permettez, j'aimerais vous donner mon avis sur la question."

\- "…"

Draco ne disant rien, le Professeur Mcgonagall continua.

\- "L'avis de votre père, ses décisions prises lorsque vous étiez encore un enfant, ont été prises dans un contexte qui n'est plus actuel. Êtes vous sûr que c'est toujours ce que VOUS voulez ? Tous ces changements aujourd'hui ne vous donnent-ils pas envie de changer des choses dans votre vie ?"

Il la regarda froidement, sans laisser paraître son désarroi. Il ne savait pas répondre à ces questions, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Suivre son père a toujours été facile pour lui, pas de décisions à prendre, il en a conscience.

Comme ils arrivaient à l'espace de transplanage, la directrice tendit simplement son bras. En effet elle était la seule à pouvoir les faire transplaner. Draco avait reçu une trace magique lors de sa libération. Il lui fallait donc une autorisation papier et un accompagnateur pour transplaner, sinon il serait tout de suite rattrapé par des aurors qui n'auraient alors eu aucun scrupule à l'emmener à Askaban. Il attrapa donc le bras de Mcgonagall et ils furent face à un chemin fleuri menant à un manoir d'une taille assez conséquente. Draco le jugea légèrement plus petit que le manoir Malfoy, mais ayant une architecture de l'époque renaissance avec un grand jardin visiblement très bien entretenu. Le chemin était magiquement protégé de la neige et du froid mais les fleurs étaient choisis pour l'hiver : des roses blanches, du chèvrefeuille d'hiver, des daphnés, des camélias, des bruyères remplies de petites fleurs roses et blanches … Un givre magique les recouvraient pour les faire briller à la lumière.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'entrée à un rythme assez lent, admirant ce jardin merveilleux et magique.

\- "Le mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Certains veulent se marier sur un coup de tête simplement parce qu'ils aiment une personne, d'autres ne le font pas car la raison leur dicte d'oublier cette idée trop folle et dont les conséquences pourraient être mauvaise pour tous, puis le cœur regrette. Ou vice versa, la raison et les convenances vous font épouser quelqu'un lorsque aucune once d'amour n'est ressentie et plus tard le cœur regrette aussi. Je me permet un dernier petit conseil pour vous Mr. Malfoy. Parlez avec votre promise, dès qu'il vous est possible de le faire. Comprenez là. Soyez sûr de vous, pour que ce mariage vous rendent tous les deux heureux."

Il semblait à Draco que être heureux n'avait jamais fait parti du vocabulaire de sa famille, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus profondément car ils arrivaient dans le hall du château. Ils furent accueillis par un elfe de maison qui les emmena dans un petit salon pour une rencontre cordiale entre la famille Greengrass et celle des Malfoy. Draco retrouva avec bonheur sa mère qu'il prit dans ses bras et embrassa sur la tempe. Mcgonagall leur laissa quelques temps d'intimité, jusqu'à ce que les Greengrass arrivent.

…

La vie au terrier n'était plus pareil et ce premier Noël serait difficile à passer. D'autant plus que ce soir Harry et Hermione ne seraient pas là. Même si Merlin commençait à devenir un pilier pour lui, Ron n'avait pas eu la force de lui raconter la guerre et ses pertes. Il ne pouvait donc parler avec personne de sa douleur, les membres de sa famille étant dans la même situation, il ne ferait que les enfoncer en abordant la question.

Molly était devenu une pile électrique : elle devait être en activité sinon elle fondait en larme. Les cernes ne cessaient de grandir sous ses yeux. Arthur ne savait plus comment faire pour l'aider tout en ne tombant pas lui même. La potion de sommeil sans rêve aurait pu l'aider mais elle refusait de la prendre. Avec Noël, elle en profitait pour trouver des excuses multiples : préparer le repas, mettre en ordre les chambres à coucher, aller chercher les cadeaux au chemin de traverse…

Georges était profondément dévasté par la disparition de son frère et agissait comme sa mère : il ne cessait de travailler à la boutique faisant le travail de deux personnes en une journée, continuant la nuit. Il avait décidé d'ouvrir cette deuxième boutique à Privet Drive pour avoir encore plus de choses à penser. Ne surtout pas laisser l'image de son frère inerte dans ses bras pénétrer son esprit. Angelina était la seule qui arrivait à l'écarter un peu de la boutique, et elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Récemment elle l'avait forcé à dormir et pour être sûr qu' il reste dans son lit, elle avait dormi avec lui. Étrangement cela les avait apaisé tous les deux et ils avaient eu leur première nuit complète depuis la fin de la guerre.

Percy était réapparu dans la vie des Weasley et il leur avait présenté sa fiancée Audrey Stewart. Sa famille était une famille de Sang Pur assez connue pour avoir su se mêler aux moldus sans se révéler et ayant obtenu beaucoup de pouvoirs, que cela soit au sein du monde magique ou au sein du monde des non-sorciers. Néanmoins, ils paraissaient tous les deux profondément amoureux et ce mariage ne sera pas seulement un mariage d'intérêt pour Percy. En tout les cas les voir tous les deux avait eu l'air de ravir Molly et lui redonner un peu de joie. Ron en avait été un peu rassuré.

L'autre source de joie pour le reste de la famille c'était Victoire. La petite allait passer son premier Noël au terrier, en compagnie de tous ses oncles et sa tante, elle sera chouchoutée étant pour le moment la seule enfant, et on se régalera de ses éclats de rire.

Ron était perdu dans cet état étrange, cette confusion de sentiment : la tristesse, cette chape de plomb qui les traversaient tous par moment, le sentiment que la terre pourrait leur tomber sur la tête que ça ne serait pas grave comparé à leurs souffrances. Et l'amour qui revenait doucement dans leur vie, Audrey, Angelina, Victoire, Merlin …

Flash-back

Ron rejoignait Merlin aux abords de la forêt interdite, à proximité de la cabane hurlante. Il l'attendait en regardant le paysage sous ses yeux : la neige conférait au paysage un aspect féerique et désert. Il sentit l'odeur de Merlin avant d'entendre ses pas. Un sourire magnifique orna sont visage et il se retourna vers le jeune professeur. Lui aussi souriait , un sourire éclatant, renversant presque. Ron le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres, puis remplissa cet espace rapidement en venant l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, ses lèvres chaudes effleurèrent celles de Merlin et la chaleur commença à monter lorsque ce dernier répondit en aspirant ses deux lèvres, venant demander avec sa langue l'autorisation de partager leurs salives mais surtout lui montrer son amour, lui faire ressentir le plaisir d'être tout les deux.

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés, front à front, se souriant. Merlin lui pris la main sans rien dire et ils se promenèrent quelques temps dans la forêt,ne pouvant pas être vu des autres habitants de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de revenir vers le village ils se lâchèrent la main mais Merlin n'arrêtait pas de venir le frôler. Sa main alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt, son cou alors qu'ils passaient devant le salon de thé de …, son dos alors qu'ils tournaient devant la Tête du Sanglier. Ron commençait à bouillir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les Trois Balais, Ron le poussa dans la toute petite rue derrière le bar. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, avidement, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Merlin jeta un sort d'illusion et de silence autour d'eux, tout en se laissant embrasser par Ron le long de sa mâchoire, descendant jusqu'à son cou, puis jusqu'au début de ses épaules. Lorsque Ron arriva là Merlin laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Pour donner à son tour à Ron, il commença à poser ses mains sous la veste de ce dernier, sur ses hanches, puis il tira sur sa chemise et passa dessous, touchant enfin la peau du jeune homme. Tous deux expirèrent en même temps, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément. Merlin monta ses mains jusqu'à atteindre les pectoraux de son vis à vis et il le vit se mettre à trembler d'anticipation. Il sourit contre la bouche de Ron, se rapprocha de lui encore, collant ses hanches contre celles du roux. Ils sentirent tous les deux à quel point ils étaient prêt l'un pour l'autre. Ron descendit ses mains sur la braguette du pantalon de Merlin, puis sur la sienne. Collant ensuite leurs deux bassins ensemble, Ron attrapa la verge de Merlin et la sienne en même temps et commença des allers-retours à un rythme plus ou moins important. Il les rapprochait tous les deux de l'extase au fur et à mesure. Merlin, au bord du précipice, mordit l'épaule de Ron et ce dernier ressentit tellement de plaisir qu'il accéléra, les emmenant tous les deux au summum du plaisir.

L'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent quelques temps, pleins de tendresse. Merlin les nettoya d'un sort, en continuant d'embrasser Ron dans le cou. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, leurs corps étaient comme à nouveau attiré l'un par l'autre. Ils devaient malheureusement chacun aller de leur côté. Alors que Ron rentrait dans le bar, Merlin toujours invisible, se permit de lui faire une petite tape sur ses fesses rebondies. Il rougit comme une pivoine, si c'était possible d'être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà après leur petit échange.

Fin du Flashback

...

Le bal de Noël organisé par la Société des Sorciers et Sorcières d'Angleterre. Voilà où Pansy se dirigeait avec grâce, dans une robe fourreau bleu roi qui sublimait sa chevelure châtain et ses yeux de la même couleur. Aldréa Parkinson la devançait, ravie de se rendre au manoir des Greengrass. Sa mère finit par l'attendre à la porte d'un air impatient, lui attrapa le bras et la porta presque de force à l'intérieure.

\- « Sois raisonnable, comme je te l'ai dit ton futur époux sera présent. Ils réclament, lui et sa famille de te rencontrer depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Tu devrais être reconnaissante qu'ils acceptent ton caprice de finir Poudlard. Après cela je compte bien te voir rentrer dans les rangs et te soumettre à l'autorité de ton mari. Si tu ne le fais pas ce sera la ruine pour moi, je perdrai tout sois en certaine, et toi aussi par la même occasion ».

Sa mère lui faisait son discours tout en prenant les différents couloirs jusqu'à la salle de réception. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la pièce, le regard lourd et méprisant de sa mère sur elle devint illuminé d'un sourire de circonstance et se détourna vers la salle. Des décorations en or et vert dans tous les coins rendaient le lieu festif pour l'occasion. Chaque sorciers y étaient allés de leurs plus belles robes d'apparats quand les sorcières avaient choisis des robes de haute-couture de toutes les couleurs. La foule sembla faire reculer Pansy mais sa mère ayant toujours son bras accroché au sien, elle dut suivre. La haute société sorcière était réunie presque dans sa totalité aujourd'hui, elle aperçu Kingsley, le nouveau ministre, et elle fut ravie de constater que Draco avait réussi à s'y rendre accompagné de son toutou Macgo. Aldréa s'arrêtait fréquemment pour parler avec des gens, la présentait, discutait de la situation politique du pays, de mode ou encore de magie en fonction des gens qu'elle avait en face d'elle puis allait vers de nouvelles personnes. Pansy suivait docilement mais avec de plus en plus d'ennui. Alors qu'elle allait se séparer de sa mère pour aller voir Draco, Aldréa la rattrapa d'un air ravie en l'emmenant avec elle vers une famille de trois personnes un peu plus loin. Elle distingua le père et la mère assez âgés, qu'elle situait dans les 70 ans, qui malgré tout se tenaient fièrement droit et affichaient un visage très froid. Le fils devait avoir dans les 30 ans. Il était beau, c'était certains. Sa carrure était large et épaisse, il était plus grand qu'elle de deux têtes, elle s'en aperçut lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, et son visage était carré et bien proportionné. Il avait les cheveux noirs, une barbe bien taillé et des yeux bleu acier qui vous transperçaient en un instant. Pansy eut un peu d'espoir lorsqu'elle le vit sourire à leur arrivée. Car elle avait bien deviné qui ils étaient.

\- "Lord et Lady Vedmak, quelle joie de vous revoir en Angleterre avec votre fils. Laissez moi vous présenter Pansy Parkinson, ma fille."

Pansy fit une légère révérence d'usage que lui rendirent le couple. Puis Aldréa se tourna vers son futur gendre.

Lord Vedmak parla alors d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos de Pansy.

\- « Mademoiselle Parkinson, laissez moi vous présenter mon fils, Goran Vedmak. »

Ce dernier lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser, la regarda intensément et dit :

\- « Quelle joie d'enfin rencontrer ma future femme dans de si beaux atours. J'espère que lorsque nous vivrons ensemble vous saurez vous vêtir aussi bien ma chère. » Puis il se pencha à son oreille, « Quoique si vous restiez nu et à mon bon plaisir à chaque instant cela me suffira. »

Pansy fut glacé sur place. Elle crut à un moment avoir rêvé, puis elle comprit que son espoir avait disparu en un instant. Elle serait reléguée aussi rapidement qu'elle le craignait au rang d'objet par cet homme épouvantable.

…

Lorsque sa mère lui avait parlé de ce nouveau bal, Blaise avait fait la grimace. Elle l'avait déjà emmené depuis le début des vacances à trois bals, dans l'espoir de se trouver un nouveau mari fortuné, ou à défaut de trouver une promise à Blaise. Elle commençait à penser que lui aussi venait à un âge de se marier. Puis elle lui avait parlé des Greengrass, de Kingsley, le nouveau ministre ; des Malfoy et des Parkinson. Une occasion de revoir ses amis et d'échapper un peu au regard de sa mère.

Parce que ces bals étaient sympathique et il avait joué le jeu du charme pour se faire plaisir, sachant très bien que la seule chose qu'il voulait de ces jeunes femmes était une nuit dans son lit et puis c'est fini. Mais au premier il n'avait trouvé aucune femmes à son goût, pas assez flamboyantes dans leur attitude. Au second, si certaines l'avaient interpellées, après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec elles il s'était ennuyé. Au troisième, l'une d'elle avait su l'intéresser mais lorsqu'était venu le moment propice à un baisé et plus, il ne la désirais plus du tout. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et cela le faisait aussi réfléchir sur son attitude à Poudlard, au fait que d'ordinaire il avait au moins deux amantes par mois, mais depuis deux mois il n'avait eu aucune relation. Est ce que l'idée de conquérir Ginny avait pris trop de place dans son esprit pour qu'il se coupe de toutes autres formes de plaisir ? Il devrait peut-être abandonner avec cette Weasley.

Toujours est-il qu'arrivé au bal il fut ravi de retrouver Drago, et ils furent bientôt tous les deux rejoints par Pansy. Le trois amis passèrent la soirée à manger, boire, danser et se raconter des blagues. Mais ... Pansy dut s'absenter régulièrement pour danser avec son fiancé et Draco de même. Blaise se sentait délaissé et à la fois perdu. Il voyait leur avenir à tous les trois, mariés avec des sangs purs de toute évidence, est ce qu'ils seraient heureux ? Il ne le pensait pas en voyant l'humeur de ses deux meilleurs amis devenir plus sombre à mesure que la soirée avançait.

Lorsqu'un feu d'artifice éclata dehors, on pu l'admirer des grands balcons du château. Blaise, seul à ce moment, admirait les couleurs qui se reflétaient dans la neige et le lac en contrebas. Il voyait cette magie déferler sous ses yeux et se fit la promesse de changer leur vie. D'aider ses amis et lui-même, pour que leur vie soit magique, vivante et pleine de couleur. Pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose qu'ils veulent vraiment.


	9. A coeur ouvert

Un petit bonus au chapitre posté précédemment.

Le lendemain de Noël, que se passe t'il d'important pour nos héros.

Qu'est ce qui risque de changer certains éléments de leur vies à jamais ?

Bonne lecture,

Magicalement vôtre.

A.M.E

* * *

Monica regardait sa fille descendre les escaliers de la mezzanine où elle dormait depuis le début de cette semaine de vacance de Noël. Hermione était si belle dans cette lumière du matin qui passait par leur baie vitrée. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, elle était une femme maintenant. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du sapin pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Hermione eut une exclamation ébahie et ravie lorsqu'elle découvrit leur cadeau : un dernier voyage avec ses parents avant de lui donner une liberté pleine et entière. Un voyage en Inde plus précisément. Dans le nord de l'Inde, plus précisément encore, au Rajasthan. Ils avaient prévu une excursion dans le désert et Monica s'était souvenu que leur fille leur avait parlé longtemps, un été, d'une école de sorciers détruite par les anglais en 1858 pendant la révolution Cipayes. Elle s'était dit que peut-être elle voudrait se rendre là bas. Et apparemment elle était contente, cela rendit fière sa mère. Puis elle ouvrit des cadeaux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres selon Monica mais elle continua juste de regarder le visage de sa fille s'illuminer. Un livre sur les potions de soins et antipoison. Une boite de grenouilles à la couleur chocolat, qui sautaient partout et qu'elle avait déjà vu être mangés par sa fille. Un collier pendentif avec un arbre, et dans le tronc de cet arbre, une pierre qui changeait de couleur, « en fonction de mon humeur » lui indiqua Hermione. Que de choses merveilleuses et étranges selon Mme Granger mais qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Elle fut tout de même très surprise par le dernier cadeau d'Hermione, et cette dernière aussi. Il s'agissait d'une plante. Hermione lui expliqua :

« C'est une Jacobée, une simple herbe sauvage. Mais cette dernière est magique car elle est habitée par une fée. On peu voir qu'elle est magique car elle brille, son jaune est plus vif comme tu peux le voir, on dirait presque un soleil. Et tu voit les paillettes violettes qui l'entourent ? Il s'agit de la magie de la fée. Offrir une fée à un sorcier est un cadeau très rare et important. Rare car il a fallut que le sorcier qui l'a offerte face preuve d'honnêteté et de courage envers la fée. Important car en général on veut protéger le sorcier à qui elle est offerte. Pas forcément une protection de force mais plus une protection intérieure. Elle va m'aider lorsque je serais en colère ou triste. Elle m'aidera aussi pour mon jardin lorsque j'en aurais un. Protégeant les plantes qui s'y trouvent… C'est un cadeaux inestimable.

… Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que je ne sais pas qui me l'a offert. Il n'y avait pas de cartes avec. »

Monica regarda le tissus dans lequel était emballé la plante et ne trouva rien en effet…

…

Draco était retourné à son dortoir dans les sous sol. Sa maison et celle de Poufsouffle étaient les premières à retrouver leurs appartements. Il était surtout content de pouvoir être à nouveau au quotidien avec ses amis. Ce matin là, il se remémora quelques événements du bal, puis se leva pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Toujours aussi belle, avec son côté mystérieux, le reflet de l'eau tout autour d'eux et les poissons qui nageaient au dessus. Les décorations de Noël avaient été faites avec soins : des branches de sapin d'un vert presque brillant un peu partout, décoré avec des boules de Noël ou des guirlandes en argent. Des figurines de serpent, d'aigles, de lion et de belettes en argent eux aussi étaient accrochés dans le sapin. Des guirlandes de lumières venaient égaillé le tout. Il n'était pas tout seul à être resté au château pour les vacances, il n'y avait donc pas que ses cadeaux ce matin, mais étant le dernier à s'être réveillé, il ne restait quand même que les siens. Il les ouvrit un par un, découvrant le cadeau de Pansy, celui de Blaise, la lettre de Théodore, et le cadeau de sa mère. Il restait un cadeau qui lui était adressé mais qui n'avait pas d'expéditeur. Il s'agissait d'un lot d'entretien pour baguettes et balai. Il y avait de la cire de bois, des chiffons magiques, un livre de sort pour rendre plus efficace son balai ou bien encore pour faire plaisir à sa baguette, et pleins d'autres objets dont il n'avait pas encore trouvé leur utilisation possible. Comme ce miroir, petit, rond, avec un dessous vert et argent, où un serpent était gravé.

Il admira aussi le coffret, les détails dans la fabrication de la valisette, des dorures qui encadraient chaque coins de la valise, jusqu'à son nom gravé en or sur le devant. C'était un cadeau vraiment prestigieux et il ne voyait personne d'autres que sa mère pour lui offrir quelque chose comme cela. Il se promit de lui envoyer un hibou dans la journée pour la remercier.

…

\- « Geesey ! »

L'elfe releva la tête et transplana aussitôt auprès de sa maîtresse.

\- « Miss Pansy, comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle. Avant de se rendre compte de l'état de cette dernière.

Pansy Parkinson était effondrée en pleur dans son lit. Elle avait sa robe du bal de la veille encore sur elle, d'un bleu qui lui aurait été à ravir si son visage n'avait pas été si pâle et baigné de larmes. Geesey, l'elfe de maison de la famille Parkinson sentit un coup à son petit cœur en voyant sa maîtresse ainsi. Elles avaient grandi ensemble toutes les deux. Elle avait beaucoup de considération pour elle. Elle lui donna d'abord un joli mouchoir en coton blanc et rose, puis elle l'aida à se lever pour se déshabiller et la mettre dans un bain. Geesey découvrit alors Pansy dans sa totalité. Sa robe était déchiré du bas jusqu'aux hanches. Elle avait des bleus sur les genoux, sur les cuisses, sur les hanches et sur les poignets, ainsi que des griffures un peu partout. Geesey comprit tout de suite, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pansy, cette dernière se cacha le visage, pleurant de plus en plus. L'elfe ne dit rien. Elle continua de l'aider à se déshabiller, finit par porter magiquement la demoiselle dans le bain car la force lui manquait. Pour ne pas perdre des yeux sa protégée, Geesey claqua des doigts et installa une table de petit déjeuner, pendant qu'une musique de piano, douce et réconfortante se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Elle fit de la très belle magie, faisant bouger l'eau de sorte que cela masse le corps de Pansy pour lui faire relâcher les tensions et la tristesse. Lorsque Pansy arrêta de pleurer, l'elfe l'enroula dans un sort de séchage et lui enfila magiquement une tenue de nuit. Elle l'aida ensuite à se nourrir puis la porta au lit. Elle l'observa s'endormir puis rangea tout et se réinstalla en observation. La fin des vacances allait être très longue.


	10. Rapprochements

En arrivant à Poudlard, nos amis sorciers et sorcières avaient l'impression de redécouvrir le château. Presque tout avait été reconstruit, il ne manquait plus que le septième étage, les tours et la grande annexe pour les cours de botanique. La directrice Mcgonagall avait choisi de conserver presque à l'identique l'architecture générale de ce lieu historique. Mais à certains endroit elle avait changé les vitraux en de grandes baies vitrés d'où l'on pouvait admirer ou le parc, ou la forêt, ou le lac. A d'autres endroits, les fenêtres avaient été agrandies. Si bien que le soleil rentrait beaucoup plus dans le château, et le sentiment que la lumière prenait le pas sur les ténèbres partout autour d'eux était merveilleux.

Dans le parc il restait des tentes, celles pour les dortoirs étaient plus petites étant donné que les Serpentards et les Poufsouffle avaient pu réintégrer leurs dortoirs. L'espace qui avait été installé en plein air pour la grande salle n'était plus là non plus, cette dernière ayant été réparée. Lorsque le Trio y entra pour déjeuner, ils redécouvrirent le plafond magique, et les baies vitrés, derrières les professeurs, qui avaient été agrandies. Les quatre tables étaient bien en place, mais il n'y avait plus d'obligation de s'asseoir par maison, pratique qui avait déjà été mise en forme lorsqu'ils mangeaient dans le parc. Le sablier avait également repris ses fonctions, le soleil venait se refléter dans les pierres précieuses à l'intérieur, créant des reflets de couleurs tout autour.

…

Sirius avait terminé sa journée de classe. Aujourd'hui il avait eu des deuxièmes années, des quatrième et des cinquièmes, et avait fini avec les septièmes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il adorait les voir s'affronter en duels ces derniers. Ils avaient tous énormément de talents et ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Il termina de ranger ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements, au dessus de la classe de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait toujours aimé cette salle, et ces appartements le faisaient rêver à une époque. Plus besoin de rêve maintenant, il commençait à voir une belle vie se profiler devant lui. Ce Noël l'avait revigoré. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'au début de l'année, son visage s'était lissé, son corps s'était détendu et avait perdu cette posture agressive. Il conservait ce teint tanné qu'il avait pris en voyageant après sa libération. Ses cheveux mi long, noir, et ses attitudes le rendaient aussi mystérieux que Severus à une époque, mais le sourire qui venait fleurir sur ses lèvres quelques fois venait contrebalancer le côté sombre. Si bien que beaucoup d'adolescentes tentaient de le charmer dans la journée. Cela le faisait bien rire. Toujours est-il que ce soir il n'avait pas eu d'ennui de ce genre. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle, mais à peine sorti de sa salle de classe, il entendit des pleurs dans un coin du couloir. Il ne sut pas trop quoi faire sur le moment. Si c'était un piège d'une de ces gourdes, il perdrait probablement 10 minutes à s'en débarrasser. Mais si quelqu'un avait vraiment des problèmes alors il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir aidé cette personne. Il se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers les pleurs et mis quelque temps à trouver d'où ils venaient. Lorsqu'il découvrit Pansy Parkinson, recroquevillée derrière une statue, pleurant à chaude larme et serrant une feuille contre sa poitrine, il eu un coup au cœur. Comment une aussi jolie jeune fille pouvait être aussi malheureuse. Étonnamment, Pansy ne fuit pas lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle pleura de plus belle mais l'on pouvait sentir la peur dans ces nouvelles larmes. Sirius se pencha, approcha sa main, mais comme un animal sauvage, elle se recroquevilla plus encore vers le mur, en geignant de peur. Il décida de parler, se disant que les larmes l'empêchaient peut être de voir qui il était.

« Pansy, je suis le professeur Black. Est ce que tout va bien ? » - puis il se mit à murmurer pour lui même : « Mais quel idiot, bien sur que ça ne va pas bien ! » - il se reprit : « Est ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Pendant son conciliable avec lui même, Pansy avait repris un peu de calme. La voix qui lui avait parlé était douce, un peu roque mais agréable à son oreille. Elle semblait exprimer beaucoup de paix et d'accueil, de l'inquiétude authentique aussi. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis une dizaines de jours. Cette voix semblait appartenir à la silhouette en face d'elle, qu'elle avait pris d'abord pour le monstre qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Comprenant que ce n'était pas lui, elle s'était légèrement apaisée, mais elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à calmer la douleur au fond de son cœur, et surtout sa respiration était toujours aussi difficile. C'était comme si toute sa poitrine voulait se refermer sur elle même pour réparer et cacher tout ce qui était cassé à l'intérieur.

Sirius pu approcher à nouveau ses mains sans qu'elle ne se replie sur elle même, tout en continuant de parler avec des mots apaisant. Il prit doucement ses épaules et réussi à la relever délicatement. Pansy ressentie comme une source d'amour qui commençait à couler en elle à partir des mains du professeur. Cela l'aida à respirer à nouveau. Lorsque Sirius la pris délicatement dans ses bras, elle sentit ses larmes doucement s'appauvrir.

Sirius récupéra la feuille que Pansy tenait entre ses mains. Il aperçut quelques mots malgré les larmes qui en avaient effacés beaucoup. Des mots comme mariage, rentrer, engagement, obéissance. Cela l'inquiéta un peu plus mais il se promit d'en reparler avec la jeune fille dès qu'elle se sera calmée.

…

Hermione retrouva avec plaisir Astoria à leur table ce soir là. Elle venait prendre de leurs nouvelles, et raconter ce merveilleux bal qui avait eu lieu chez elle. Comme elle ne serait plus dans leur tente elle s'était dit qu'elle viendrait manger avec eux quelques fois.

Elles rirent un peu de Noël, de leurs divers cadeaux. Et puis Astoria recommença à parler du bal. Elle décrivit avec force détails les événements.

« Si tu avais vu toutes ces choses délicieuses à manger et si bien présentés sur la table... Les tissus de ma robe étaient si délicats… Et Draco était si beau. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux lors de notre rencontre juste avant de rejoindre le bal. Et il m'a souri. Si tu savais comme les battements de mon cœur étaient rapides à ce moments là. Nous avons enfin pu parler, et longtemps. »

_Le temps d'un battement de cils et Hermione se retrouvait ailleurs à nouveau. Elle était de retour dans ce salon oriental. La jeune fille du nom de Akhila était à nouveau allongée sur ses coussins et elle lui parlait. Elle aussi se trouvait sur ces coussins, écoutant attentivement la demoiselle. Elle parlait d'un bal, comme Astoria il y a quelques secondes se dit Hermione. Elle décrivait les lieux, les gens présents._

_« Dalal était là lui aussi. Nous avons parlé et dansé toute la soirée. Il me regardait dans les yeux et je le regardais aussi. Nous avons même failli nous embrasser. » Elle ria en exprimant à la fois la joie d'avoir été dans ses bras, le plaisir d'avoir été au bord de la limite et la honte légère, presque inexistante, de ses actes._

_Hermione de son côté, ressentit jusqu'au fond de son cœur les mêmes douleurs qu'à la dernière … la dernière quoi d'ailleurs ? Vision ? Image ? Ou était ce un souvenir ? Cela semblait si ancien et si réel à la fois._

Un autre battement de cils et elle était de retour à Poudlard, dans la grande salle, en face de Astoria. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, le sentiment profond de tristesse et de cœur brisé était toujours présent. Plus faible mais bel et bien présent. Elle essaya toutefois de ne pas montrer ses perturbations intérieure et souri aux gens autour d'elle. Ils finirent le repas, et Astoria n'étant plus dans le même dortoir, ils se séparèrent devant la grande porte. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil l'élan de Harry pour prendre la jeune serpentarde dans ses bras. Elle y reconnu la fébrilité d'un jeune homme en train de s'attacher, comme dans ses débuts avec Cho ou Ginny. Quoi qu'il n'ai jamais pris Cho dans ses braas...

Elle faillit lui dire à propos du mariage entre Draco et la sœur Greengrass, mais elle changea d'avis au dernier moment.

…

La salle sur demande.

Harry avait tellement aimé cette pièce. Son utilité, sa magie, tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir après une simple pensée. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas été certaine de pouvoir recréer cette pièce à la complexité particulière en terme d'enchantement , de runes… Elle, le professeur Vance et le professeur Babbling avaient étudié pas mal d'ouvrages de la réserve pour comprendre la construction d'un tel lieu et le reproduire. Ils avaient mis en place beaucoup d'éléments pendant les vacances de Noël.

Ils avaient commencé par terminer la construction d'une salle toute simple, avec quatre murs et une porte. Ils avaient ensuite tracé des runes à ces murs. Il fallut presque remplir l'entièreté des murs et du sol. Ils en étaient maintenant à la dernière étape : les sortilèges. Pour cela ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de magie, c'est pourquoi trois équipes avaient été nécessaire pour cette étape. Celle de Harry, celle de Ginny et celle de Blaise avaient été réquisitionné pour ce travail. Chaque élève avait en main une formule magique à répéter et le professeur Vance leur avait indiqué comment se tenir et comment tenir leur baguette.

Ils s'entraînèrent d'abord pendant une bonne demi-heure puis se placèrent dans la salle de manière stratégique devant une rune pour lancer leur formule. Chaque rune visé par le sortilège se mit à briller de mille feu. Le professeur Vance maintenint les forces de tous en les encourageant, leur intimant de continuer en fermant les yeux si jamais la lumière devenait trop forte, mais de surtout rester ferme. Après une nouvelle demi-heure de travail, les sorts étaient achevés. Les élèves ouvrirent les yeux et se retrouvèrent face à une simple salle, vide. Toutes les runes avaient disparues.

Le professeur Mcgonagall craignit qu'ils avaient échoués mais Harry imagina alors un stand de barbe à papa. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ça exactement, mais cela apparut sous ses yeux. Il sourit de toute ses dents et invita Astoria à le suivre, préparant une tige de barbe à papa pour la jeune fille qui n'en avait jamais mangé de sa vie. Cela fit rire les autres groupes et bientôt tous les moldus ou sang-mélé se mirent à penser à des éléments de fête foraine. Les élèves et les professeurs virent tout cela apparaître sous leurs yeux émerveillés. Des stands diverses de nourriture : pommes d'amour, chichi, croustillons, crêpes, gaufres… Des stands tout simple comme la pêche au canard, le tir à la carabine, le chamboultout. D'autres plus gros comme l'auto-tamponneuse, ou encore une montagne russe. De quoi s'amuser comme des fous. Et les jeunes ne se privèrent pas.

Harry, qui avait commencé par faire goûter la barbe à papa à Astoria, entraîna la jeune fille dans toutes les activités qu'il trouvait amusante, afin de lui faire découvrir le monde moldu. Sa joie et sa folie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe aux miroir, Harry n'avait jamais besoin de la chercher longtemps. Elle éclatait presque continuellement de rire et il la trouvait ou devant un miroir amincissant, ou devant un miroir grossissant. Puis lorsqu'ils firent la montagne russe, Astoria observa avec un malin plaisir le visage du survivant d'habitude si digne, se tordre d'horreur et de joie mélangée.

...

En même temps, l'équipe de Hermione et Draco travaillait sur le commencement de la tour de Gryffondor. Celle de Luna se chargeait de la tour de Serdaigle. Et l'équipe de Théo travaillait sur celle d'Astronomie. Ils étaient tous arrivés au septième étage de la tour et en avaient terminé là pour la journée lorsqu'ils entendirent de la musique forte et des bruits de rires. Hermione reconnu la musique comme celle de son enfance, lorsque son père l'emmenait tous les ans jusqu'à ses 10 ans à la fête foraine de Pâques. Hermione voulut se diriger directement vers cette musique, puis elle pensa à Draco.

\- « Viendrais-tu avec moi ? »

\- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, méfiant.

\- « Je ne sais pas, mais les autres ont l'air de s'amuser et j'ai envie de les rejoindre. »

\- « Alors vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attend ? »

\- « J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. A quoi bon avoir une seconde chance dans la vie si on ne profite pas de chaque instant pour la vivre vraiment ? Aller, viens. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il se passe là bas. Au pire, ils s'amusent de quelque chose qui ne nous fera pas rire, au mieux on pourra aussi s'amuser avec les autres. »

\- « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Granger. »

\- « Non en effet, mais avons nous eu le temps d'être des enfants ?... Et toi Draco, as tu vraiment un jour été un enfant ? As tu un jour dans ta vie, accueilli une joie pleine et vivante dans ton cœur ? L'amusement vrai, enfant ou pas, c'est une joie si puissante que ta force vitale et magique en est régénéré. Je te le dis d'expérience Draco. Allé, viens maintenant. »

A moitié convaincu seulement, il la suivit jusqu'à la salle sur demande dont la porte était grande ouverte. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais des odeurs arrivèrent jusqu'à eux. Des nuages de paillettes et de confettis volaient devant la porte. Lorsqu'ils finirent par voir ce qui se passait là, Hermione avait un sourire éclatant et Draco des yeux de merlan frits. Profitant de son air ébahis, Hermione le poussa jusqu'à un manège avec des animaux fantastiques qui avaient l'air presque réels. Chacun de ces animaux étaient attachés à un poteau et le manège tournait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les deux anciens ennemis grimpèrent chacun sur une licorne. Hermione observait toutes les réactions de Draco. Son ébahissement d'abord, puis son petit sourire, puis sa peur lorsque la licorne sur lequel il était se mis à monter. Elle éclata de rire à cet instant en le voyant se tenir fermement à la crinière de la belle bête. Draco releva la tête vers elle, l'observa rire de manière franche, ouverte. Il sentit que ce n'était pas de la moquerie à son insu. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse. Cela le fit rire lui aussi, et ils partirent dans un fou rire inarrêtable.

...

Astoria n'était pas loin à ce moment là. Harry venait de lui montrer le manoir hanté, et il n'était pas encore sorti de ce dernier. Elle ne pris pas la peine de l'attendre, reconnaissant le son de la voix de Draco. Elle se fia à son oreille et suivi les sons. Jusqu'à arriver face à Draco et Hermione qui se maintenaient l'un l'autre en descendant d'un manège, le sourire aux lèvres et se parlant de manière complice. Astoria n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle commença à entendre son cœur pulser à ses oreilles. Sa première réaction fut d'admirer le sourire de son futur époux, d'observer chacun de ses mouvements. Sa deuxième réaction fut la colère, la jalousie. Qui commença à l'emplir de rage.

...

Ginny et Blaise avaient regardé les stands apparaître les uns après les autres. Puis Blaise avait proposé son bras à Ginny ;

\- « Si Madame veut bien faire un tour avec moi ? »

\- « Mais très certainement Monsieur. » répondit Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres et prête à se moquer de lui au moindre de ses faux pas. Après tout elle connaissait les fêtes foraines. Elle s'y était rendue quelques fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune avec ses frères. Mais elle se doutait que Zabini n'y connaissait rien.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le stand de tir à la carabine, Ginny eut une idée.

\- « Dites moi cher Monsieur, seriez vous prêt à tout pour me faire remporter une de ces peluches » demanda-t-elle à Zabini, lui montrant le stand et son mur de peluches d'animaux si mignons.

\- « Mais bien-sûr Madame ! » Répondit-il, se penchant au dessus du stand pour attraper une peluche.

Ginny rit. Et la peluche resta bien fixé sur son mur de présentation, frustrant Blaise.

\- « Mais non, pas comme ça. Il faut que tu tire avec ce fusil sur cette cible. Plus tu tire dans le mile, plus ta peluche est grosse. »

Blaise regarda le fusil d'un air mitigé, entre l'incompréhension et le dégoût.

\- « Quel est cette chose ? »

\- « Un fusil ? C'est une arme moldu. Il n'ont pas de baguette alors ils ont inventé une sorte de bâton d'où sortent des balles en métal à une vitesse tellement importante qu'elles peuvent traverser les matières les plus fragiles. Le papier, le tissu, mais aussi la peau. C'est un outil qui a servi dans de nombreuses guerres moldus. »

Blaise grimaça mais s'empara tout de même de l'arme pour essayer de tirer. Ginny lui expliqua rapidement la posture à avoir et comment actionner le fusil. La première fois, il lâcha l'arme de surprise et les quatre fois, il réussi à tirer sans trop bouger mais sans toucher la cible même une seule fois.

Ginny ria bien de sa mésaventure et pris à son tour le fusil. Elle tira cinq fois, et toucha cinq fois la cible, trois fois en son centre et deux fois dans le deuxième disque.

Elle fit un grand sourire à Blaise et attrapa une grosse peluche de lion. Elle offrit la peluche à Blaise en éclatant de rire.

\- « En souvenir de ta cuisante défaite face à une lionne de la meilleure des lignée. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, Blaise la regarda, les yeux brillant, murmurant « J'en suis persuadé ».

* * *

Salut tout le monde,

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Comment pensez vous que nos personnages vont s'en sortit amoureusement ?

Une petite idée, intuition sur ces visions de Hermione ?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.

Bisous

A.M.E


End file.
